Black & Blue
by MarieJohnson123
Summary: Norma and George get into a relationship, but it's not as good as it seems. Will Alex step in to protect Norma?
1. Lost and Found

It was a rough day for Norman, trapped in a box in the ground, no one to help him, barely any oxygen, and worst of all his beloved mother wasn't there to help him through it. He prayed for someone to find him, get him out of that wooden prison and set him free. He lay, covered in dirt, bugs, and whatever other skin crawling contents fell on his flesh. Little did he know Dylan and Sheriff Romero were doing everything in their power to find and free him, he just had to sit tight and wait for their rescue.

Norma sat in the motel office, she had to keep a grip on herself, especially when Emma was around. She didn't need her voice in her ear, asking annoying and prying questions as to Norman's whereabouts, that was her and Sheriff Romero's business only, her son needed to be brought back to her immediately. She had trouble taming her own emotions, she refused to put up with Emma's. She let the teen go home early that night, saying she would handle the night shift. All Norma wanted was to be alone, it was easier for her to handle the situation if she could have time to think about her next move to try and save her son.

Just as she began to think, she saw George's car pull up in the parking lot. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she heard him find a place on the gravel and shut the door behind him. She didn't want to deal with him right now. She silently admitted that sleeping with him that night out of impulse was a complete mistake, it was stupid of her to go back to his place, force herself on him, no, that was no where near Norma's style. She was never comfortable making the first move, especially with someone like George, classy, educated, handsome, and pretty sweet from what she could see. She let out an audible sigh before he walked in the door.

As he laid eyes on her, gave her a sweet smile, and held out a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you" he said, moving behind the desk, getting closer to her.

"That is so sweet!" she announced, faking cheer, and giving him a huge grateful grin.

She took the flowers from him and laid them on the desk in front of her, she kept her eyes on them, and felt herself grow more aware and frustrated as she felt his arms slide around her waist. It wasn't long before he was leaning into her, his mouth pecking wet kisses on her neck. He pulled away and gazed at her.

"I had a good time last night" he grinned seductively and went back to kissing her, slowly his hand moved under her skirt and his fingers skating closer and closer to her upper thigh.

"Uh, George, you know what?" she struggled to speak as his lips pressed harder on her throat, he had her pressed up against the desk.

She pushed him away slightly and fixed herself, shaking her head.

"Not right now" she rejected him, turning back the desk.

"I'm sorry...just not right now" she continued, keeping her eyes on the computer screen in front of her, the light from the monitor making her eyes shine.

"Oh, I get it" he said, looking down at the floor, and running a hand through his hair.

"I've just had a really hard day" she explained, clearing her throat, trying to maintain her composure.

George gave her a softened look.

"What happened?" he asked compassionately.

She thought then, she shouldn't have said that. She didn't need to draw more attention to her situation. She was silently kicking herself inside.

"I just...I've have a really stressful day. Customers screaming at me, I had to clean so many disgusting rooms, and on top of it I have a splitting headache" she explained, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry...do you want some aspirin?" he offered.

She looked up to see his charming gaze, it melted her heart, despite everything else that was going on. George was a nice guy with good intentions. She still had to handle Norman however, so she needed to turn him away and send him out so she could focus on her son.

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to turn in for the night. A good nights sleep should help. I really like you, George. I know you like me too...sorry I wasn't in the mood" she gave him a sad smile.

"That's okay, you've had a rough day. I'll let you rest" he said, leaning over the desk to kiss her cheek.

When he pulled away, she gave him a sweet grin.

"I promise, when I start feeling better, I will make tonight up to you...if you know what I mean" she gave him a sexy smile and turned to shut the lights off in the back room.

"Already looking forward to it. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over my place Friday night, maybe watch a movie, order in?" he offered, watching her hips sway.

"That sounds lovely, George" she smiled at him and walked out of the office, he followed behind and watched as she locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed.

"Good. See you then?" he asked, leaning closer towards her.

"Yes" she grinned.

He took her hips in his hands and pulled her in. Donna Karan cologne filled her nostrils as he dipped his head in towards hers and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck. He pulled away and dropped one more small kiss on her forehead before turning away and getting in his car. Norma leaned against the door and watched him go, giving him a small smile as he glanced at her before pulling out of the motel parking lot. After his car was out of sight, she walked up towards the house, when she heard a voice call her name behind her. She stopped walking up the steps and turned to see Sheriff Romero standing right behind her.

"Did you find Norman?" she asked, her eyes big, filled with a mixture of hope and fear.

"We did. Dylan and I found him in a box in the middle of the woods. You were right...Nick Fords men captured him" he said, a pained look on his face.

"Is he okay?" she asked, preparing herself for his response.

"He's fine, we took him to the hospital, he's being checked out by doctors" he explained.

Alex was still recovering from the sight of Norman when they released him from the box. Tussled hair, a face so dirty his features were almost unrecognizable, and numerous parasites clinging to his pale skin.

Norma stepped towards Alex and gave him a quick hug. He flinched a little at the spontaneity of the gesture, but soon his hands rested on her hips. He grinned at her sweet scent, vanilla and roses, but soon forced himself back into professionalism before he let his true feelings show.

She pulled away and stepped back, creating distance between them.

"Thank you, so much, Alex. I really...I can't thank you enough for this" she said, a sweet smile on her face.

"It's my job" he gave her a tight lipped grin, Norma had never seen that much expression on his usually emotionless face.

"Come with me, I'll drive you over to the hospital" he said, walking down the steps to his SUV police cruiser. She followed behind him in the cool, Oregon night air and they drove to hospital.


	2. Date with the Devil

As Norma rushed through the doors of the hospital, she slammed right into Dylan.

"Dylan" she crooned, grabbing him and squeezing him in her embrace.

"Hey, Norma. Norman is fine, he's resting comfortably in the ICU" he explained, clutching her.

He wasn't used to the maternal side of his mother, he'd gone without the caring and affection for so long it almost felt foreign to him, other worldly almost.

"Thank you so much for helping find him, Dylan. I love you, I love you so much" she said, her eyes squeezed shut, holding her son like he was the only person on the universe.

"I'm going to go find the doctor so he can talk to you" he said, his face pressed into her hair.

She let go and gave him a parting smile before walking to Norman's hospital room.

She rushed over to her son. He looked pale, hospital IV's poking into his skin, his face at peace. She grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Norman? Sweetie, can you hear me?" she asked, her soft voice humming in his ears.

Norman's eyes flickered open and set on Norma. He had never been so grateful to see another human being.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this, honey" she rested her forehead on their clamped together hands.

"Mother, Ms. Watson's father put me in the box. I had these dreams-" he began, but Norma placed a satin skinned finger on his thin lips.

"Shhh, Norman, don't talk about it know. I want you to put all that stuff out of your mind. You need rest" she kissed his cheek and observed him as his eyes scanned all over her face.

"What?" she asked, worried that he was still foggy from the kidnapping.

"I missed you so much, mother" he said, his lips pursing into a smile.

She hugged him and sniffled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I honestly don't know" she kissed his temple again.

A few days later, she was able to bring Norman home. He got set up in his room, his mother not allowing him to leave his bed except for dinner and to use the bathroom. Though he loved the passionate smothering she gave him, he felt he was going stir crazy sitting in his room all day, but he let Norma have her way, he always did. Along with her checking up on him every half an hour, Dylan stopped by a lot. He would sit in Norman's room with him and they'd talk about different things, his job, Norman's taxidermy, sometimes they'd even bring up the past, though it was filled with tight lipped secrets, bruises, and scars.

Once Norman had been on bed rest for four days, he confided in Dylan, telling him he couldn't stay in bed any longer, he was going insane. Dylan complied to his brothers complaint, he exited his lukewarm room and headed downstairs to find Norma cleaning the floors. Though many things in her life had gone wrong, Norma always found solace in cleaning, her life had been filled with dirty secrets, it was nice to wipe some of that dirt away, even if it couldn't be personal.

"Norma?" he called behind her, she was facing away from him, swabbing bleach around on the linoleum tiles.

"What do you need, honey?" she asked, throwing her sponge back in the soapy water bucket.

She had been much sweeter to him, after that night in the hospital. He believed half of it was because he found Norman, but pieces of Dylan wanted to think that Norma's new found affection towards him was out of the kindness of her heart.

"Um, actually, could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked coyly.

He had just found a good connection with his mother, he didn't want to mess it up, he was going to stay meek through the conversation, she tended to be kinder to bashfulness. If there was anything he'd learned from his her it was that he acquired her stubborn attitude, and stubborn people did not mix well with overly confident, pushy people. He decided that to make Norman happy, he had to level with his mother.

"Of course, what about?" she smiled slightly, getting up off the floor and facing her eldest son.

"Well, it's just you haven't left the house in five days, I think...I think it would be nice if you got out for a few hours" he said, his tone quiet, but his point clear.

"Oh, I'm fine, besides Norman needs me" she said, now getting a larger mop from the closet.

Dylan halted her by placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned immediately and their identical eyes locked.

"Mom, he's seventeen years old, he doesn't need you by his side all the time. I was talking to him, and we both thought you should get out for a little bit. We think it'll be best, I can keep an eye on Norman for you" he offered.

Norma wanted to argue with him, but once she looked into his softened, sincere expression she couldn't fight him, the recently mended relationship was too valuable to her.

"Well..." she started, she sighed and flashed a small smile his way. "Okay...George did invite me over to his place tonight, I'd feel bad if I cancelled" she admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"That's nice, why don't you go get ready, and I'll finish everything up here" he offered motioning to the unattended puddle of dirty water on the floor.

"Okay" she smiled, kissing his cheek. She sprinted up the stairs and Dylan smiled to himself.

"That wasn't so bad" he muttered quietly.

An hour later, Norma came back downstairs. She had changed from her cleaning attire into a lovely red spaghetti strap spring dress, nothing too fancy.

She entered the living room, to find Dylan sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand.

"I'm heading out" she exclaimed, grabbing her purse off of the coffee table.

"You look great" he smiled, examining her soft makeup and outfit.

She gave him a sweet smile and kissed his forehead, her lip gloss leaving a semi-visible ring on his skin.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you or Norman need anything" she said, heading into the hallway.

"Have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Norma" he joked, chuckling to himself.

"Ha Ha" she said sarcastically, shutting the door behind her.

She waited on the motel porch, keeping an eye out for George's car. He said he'd pick her up at around 7, she was a few minutes early.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alex sitting on a chair outside the motel, a highball glass resting in his hand.

He smiled to himself as he observed her. His eyes not missing a single curve or edge as he examined her frame. She looked stunning, as always.

_There wasn't a single flaw to this woman, was there?_ He thought silently.

"Hey, Norma" he greeted her, and she turned to face him.

"Hey, Alex" she gave him a sly smile.

The smile that could shatter his thick, seemingly unbreakable exterior to pieces.

"How's Norman doing?" he asked, focusing on the ice cubes in his glass. He needed to shield the passion burning in his soft brown eyes.

"He's good, he's been sleeping a lot actually" she explained.

"Well that's good, after all he's been through he should be getting as much sleep as possible" he informed her taking a sip of his scotch.

Suddenly, George pulled up. Norma smiled at him through the glass window. She turned back to Alex before getting in his car.

"Have a good night" she smiled and shut the door behind her.

"You too" he forced through gritted teeth and a clenched fist.

He got up from the seat once they were out of sight and went back into his motel room. He noticed his skin was hot, his shoulders were tense, and his heart was pounding.

Alex didn't know who the man in the car was that picked Norma up, but he would love to bash his face in. He sighed as he realized how jealous he was.

"Unbelievable" he muttered, his lips touching the rim of his glass.

He was envious of a man taking Norma out and she wasn't even his...yet.


	3. Exhausted and Intellectual in France

As George led her to his living room, she took everything in. Sure she'd been in his home before, but she could never get over how breathtakingly beautiful it was.

They sat on the couch and engaged in small talk.

"You look breathtaking" he said, looking her over, grinning seductively.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome if I may say so" she blushed and giggled, peaking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled, and placed a hand on her lower back.

"You wanna start the movie?" he asked, grinning slightly at her.

"Sure. What are we watching?" she asked, leaning back on the white leather sofa.

"It's a French film called "La Belle Noiseuse" he explained, getting up and pressing play on the DVD player.

She can't say she was shocked, it figures George would choose a foreign film, he _was _well-educated after all.

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. She curled her legs under her body and set her eyes on the screen.

She barely felt herself fall asleep, until George's shoulder jerked, then she jolted awake, her eyes re-adjusted themselves to the screen.

"I love the way this film is shot, it really tells about the characters and their personal struggles" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah...I agree" she said, even though she had no idea what the movie was about. She was inherently grateful when the credits came on the screen.

He reached for the clicker and turned the television off.

"Good, right?" he asked, a small smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, wonderful" she said, forcing an entertained smile.

Slowly, he leaned towards her, his mouth quickly landed on her ear, he began nibbling her lobe.

Her hands scanned all over his back.

"Your so sexy" he whispered in her ear.

His lips crashed into hers, while his fingers made their way under her dress.

His hand drifted inside her panties, his fingers prodding at her.

"Slow down" she said breathlessly.

He fell on top of her and yanked her dress off. She closed her eyes and let him inside of her, not that he was forceful, he was rushed and rough. She faked an orgasm to make him finish faster.

Afterwards he drove her home, he pulled up in the same place he picked her up, outside of room 9.

"I had an amazing night, George, thank you for everything" she said, giving him a wide smile.

"I did too" he grinned, the car got silent for a moment.

"Would you like to come to dinner with Christine, me, and our parents Sunday night?" he offered, placing a hand on her leg.

"You want me to meet your parents?" she asked, a little surprised at the gesture, she'd only gone out with George twice.

"Well, yeah...I figured you'd like them, I know they'd love you" he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Sure" she smiled and opened the door.

He grabbed her arm then and pulled her back in, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight" he smiled, face to face with her.

"Goodnight" she gave him one quick kiss and slid out of his car.

She watched him go and stood there thinking.

George wanting her to meet his parents? This early? It was odd for her. She liked him, despite the fact that he was everything she wasn't. She hadn't detected anything wrong with him, except that he wasn't very good in bed, but she could fix that. She smiled to herself as she walked up the steps to her home and shut the door behind her.

The next morning, Norma was outside the motel watering the flowers. She always got out to do it bright and early, she was never one to sleep in, she couldn't bare the thought of staying in bed until the afternoon. She knew when she bought the motel it needed plenty of maintenance and care, she was prepared to do so.

Alex always left for work at 9 am sharp, he couldn't tolerate tardiness, but as he looked out his motel room window he saw Norma watering the plants. He couldn't even handle being around her, he had obvious feelings for her that he couldn't keep under wraps when they spoke. His palms got sweaty, he fidgeted, and he had to try his damnedest not to get tongue-tied around her. He knew he had to stay swift and on his games at all times or else she wouldn't even think twice about looking his way. Though his desire for the woman was plain to see he walked outside anyway, he had to get to work, the 9 hours of his day where he could get away from Norma, getting his mind off of her was a different story. He kept his head down and paced directly to his SUV.

"Hi, Alex" he heard from behind her, he scrunched up his face at the failed attempt, of course she was going to say something to him.

When he went to turn and face her, he lost his balance and tripped on the tiny rocks below him. He looked down, his butt on the gravel, his hands flat on the ground behind him, he was absolutely humiliated. He didn't need a mirror to know his face was beat read.

"Oh my God, Alex" she said, her mouth wide open, her voice laced with genuine concern.

Norma dropped the water can immediately and rushed over to him. She offered him her hand.

He gave her a tight smile and grabbed a hold of her, she pulled him up, causing him to lean forward into her.

"Sorry" he muttered as he pulled away from her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, dusting off the shoulders of his uniform.

"I'm fine, Norma" he said seriously, causing her to drop her hands back down to her sides.

"Thanks" he said before getting into his SUV and driving to work.

On his way to the station, a voice in his had kept berating him, for making an idiot of himself in front of the one woman he wanted to impress. Looks like he wasn't the smooth ladies man he thought he could be. He shook his head and tried to stop replaying the incident in his mind. He'd never been that way around any woman in his life, normally he could hold his own with most of them, but Norma...Norma had a way over him that no one else did. He pulled into the station, ready to throw himself into his work, as if that would clear his love laced thoughts.

Norma sat at the motel desk, taking reservations. Suddenly, George came in.

"George- I, uh, I wasn't expecting you to come by" she said, bewildered by his surprise visit.

"Don't you answer your phone?" he asked, extremely frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I must have called you six times" he said, waving his phone in front of her face.

"I don't have my cell on me, I've been busy all morning" she explained.

She was angry that he would accuse her of ignoring him intentionally, but she tried to brush it off, she didn't want to mess up what they had, he was her only stability.

"Well, I spoke with my parents, we need to meet them at 8 pm tomorrow night. I'll pick you up then?" he said, returning back to his charming self.

She was speechless, she opened her mouth to try to find words but she couldn't, she didn't feel invited anymore, she felt forced. But then, seeing that nice smile on George's face made her obedient.

She nodded and went back to work, he smiled at her.

"I need to get back to work, but I'll see you later. And keep your phone on" he said, the last sentence sounding like a scolding.

He was probably just having a bad day, why else would he come in and berate her for something as little a deal as not picking up his calls. She stopped obsessing over it, she knew George was right for her, she deserved someone like him, someone who really cared about her, gave her all his love, and paid attention to her needs. She still felt shitty about his attitude though, she looked up from her laptop, her eyes falling to the parking lot outside, all she could picture was Alex falling down, she smiled to herself and went back to work.


	4. Awkward Introduction

**Without further or do, here is another chapter for you guys. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far. I live for feedback, please leave me more if you can, I'd love to know if you guys enjoy my story and want me to keep going. Enjoy.**

Thursday morning, Norma sat in the front office, she was sorting out files. She liked the home and the motel but she always found something that the old owner left behind, reminding her more and more of Keith Summers. As she went through the papers, she truly saw how much debt the family was in. She shook her head and tossed them all in the nearest trash can. She then headed outside and started sweeping the motel porch, she knew she had to maintain a serious upkeep if she wanted to have a successful business with steady customers. She looked up at the main road and saw George's car pulling towards him. She felt a mixture of happiness and regret. With George's flighty new attitude, she was never really sure what to expect. She watched as he stepped out of the car. His eyes met hers and he gave her a kind smile. She let out a sigh of relief, he seemed happy enough. He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hi" he said playfully.

"Hello" she exclaimed, feeling his tongue on her skin.

"What are you doing here?" she withdrew and smiled.

"I'm on my lunch break and I figured I'd come see you" he explained, running his hands up and down her arms.

He looked around then, and pushed her gently up against the motel wall, his hands on her ass. She rested her lips on his.

They froze when they heard someone clear their throat behind them, they turned their heads simultaneously.

Norma's face was red with embarrassment when she saw Alex standing their watching them.

Norma wiped her lips with the back of her hand, untangled herself from George, and walked towards him.

"Need something?" she said, flustered and still trying to catch her breath.

"Uh, yeah...just some fresh linens" he asked, his hand on the nape of his neck, an awkward tension in the air.

"Oh yeah, in the back office, I'll go grab some" she said blankly, heading into the office.

When she was gone, Alex eyed George.

He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm George Heldens" he introduced himself, a friendly smile on his face.

"Sheriff Alex Romero" he replied, his voice gruff, his grip tight.

"You and Norma...dating?" he asked casually, as if he didn't care, even through the underlying part of him wanted to tell George to screw off so he could have Norma to himself.

"We are" he smiled, looking over his shoulder.

Alex nodded slowly and stood there waiting. He couldn't define the rage he felt for this man, someone he'd never met or seen in his life. He was jealous of him, sure, but not because of his handsome features or nice car, because he got to be with Norma, the woman he would do anything to be with. He just wanted to grab her face and tell her how badly he wanted her. He knew he couldn't, though he had a strong exterior, Alex was deeply afraid of rejection.

Norma walked towards Alex and handed him a few fresh linens, the smell of Tide in the air between them. She smiled at him.

"Here you are" she said professionally.

"Thanks, Norma" he grinned and walked back into room 9.

She paced back to George and smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry about that" she said softly, her hands resting on his chest.

"Are you two close?" he asked, his eyes focused on her, a tight grip on her hips.

"Not really...we're just friends" she answered, confused as to why George would ask.

She had looked at Alex a couple of times, sure, but who wouldn't? He was handsome and protective. They'd grown closer over the past year but she knew he didn't think of her like that, so she never really bothered.

"Good" he said sharply.

A dark smile graced his lips and he kissed her cheek.

"I love how your so truthful with me...nothing like that bitch I used to date" he grimaced at the thought, his face going from angry back to charming.

She gave him a small smile, unsure of how to respond to the vulgar way he responded to his ex. She wondered what happened between them. Had she been a cheater or had George just been paranoid.

He clutched her hand, pulled her towards him, and pecked her cheek.

"I need to get back" he mumbled, his lips still on her skin.

"Okay" she said freely, pulling away and gripping his hand before letting go.

"I'll see you later" he declared, walking back to his car.

She walked back into the motel office and got back to work.

Before she went to bed that night, Norma checked her phone, she hadn't been able to do so all day, so many people wanted to rent out rooms in summer it was ridiculous. When she looked at her screen, all she saw were notifications from George. She had at least 20 text messages and 6 phone calls from him. She figured it had to be an emergency. She quickly called him, hoping he wasn't already asleep. He picked up on the first ring.

"George, I got your texts and calls, is everything okay?" she asked, a sense of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine, except for the fact that my girlfriend won't pick up her goddamn phone when I call" he said nastily.

Her breath caught in her throat. _Girlfriend_? George was already calling her his girlfriend. She wasn't going to anger him further, so she figured she'd leave it alone until he was calm and happy again.

"I'm sorry, I was working late I-"

"I'm sure you were, what? Were you fucking that cop I met earlier?" he asked, his voice turning into a growl.

Her mouth dropped open. Norma couldn't believe this was the same man who swept her off her feet. Shivers ran up her spine, she swore she was talking to Sam again. She gained the courage to fight back.

"No, George, I told you earlier, we are just friends!" she yelled, rolling her watery eyes in annoyance and frustration.

"Just friends. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier!" he screamed back.

She rubbed her head. Alex. He was jealous of Alex, and she wasn't even flirting with him! She smiled at him, sure, but she was just being friendly.

"George, I'm not going to tell you again. Alex and I are friends, we aren't sleeping together. Jesus, your acting like I was rubbing up against him or something" she said, her voice growing hoarse. She didn't have the energy to argue.

"I'm sure you'd like that" he said, scoffing.

"George, stop it. I swear to God, I will end it right now" she threatened, she knew that was the only way to get him to knock it off.

"No, no, Norma, please...I'm sorry, baby" he groaned sadly "I didn't mean it...I just got jealous, that's all. Your just, your so beautiful and I see the way guys look at you" he said sweetly.

"George, you have to trust me, okay? I won't cheat on you. The only flirting me and Alex were doing was in your head" she reassured him, chuckling a bit.

"I trust you, I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely.

She smiled, she'd never had a guy hurt her and then apologize. She was so used to Sam and..._Caleb_. It was hard for her to understand that there were good guys out there.

"Good" she smiled, her voice soft.

"But...as long as were together, I don't want you to be around that Alex guy" he warned her, his voice coming at her like a threat.

She paused for a minute and thought. Avoid Alex? He'd been with her through everything, Abernathy, Keith Summers, Shelby, he found Norman for her. She took a deep breath, she didn't want to push Alex away, she needed him for protective reasons. How was she supposed to feel safe without him there? Who would take care of the demons that crept into Norma's life. George could but he wasn't a cop, he couldn't kill people who got in her way. And Alex was staying at her motel! She was bound to see him everyday, he came into the office every morning for coffee when she was working. She couldn't tell him to leave. She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Alright, if it makes you happy" she said, giving up the argument, she didn't want to deal with it, especially when she was this tired.

"Thank you" he said happily.

There was a brief silence for a minute.

"Norma?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she asked yawning.

"I-I...I love you" he said, tripping over his words, she could tell he was nervous.

Her eyes shot open. He loved her? George loved her? It was soon, but hell any stability was good stability. She thought about it for a minute. Sure, George was a good guy and she could keep him around for a while. But did she love him? Could he protect her and keep her safe? Did he _really_ care about her? She could tell he was getting scared by her silence.

"I love you too, George" she said, smiling softly.

"It's good to hear" he laughed.

She giggled.

"I should go to bed, I have lots of reservations tomorrow" she groaned in discontent.

"Okay. I have to get up early too. Goodnight, Norma. I love you" he said again, obviously more comfortable saying it.

"I love you too. Goodnight" she cooed, and hung up.

She lay in bed thinking. She came to the conclusion that she was George's girlfriend. He had a temper, that was obvious. She needed to keep him under control, she didn't want another man to hurt her. The only men in her life who hadn't were Norman...and Alex. No, she couldn't see him anymore. If he wanted a conversation with her, she would keep it short and cordial. She had no need for him, not with George by her side. Norma fell asleep slowly, the thoughts of a new boyfriend swirling around in her mind.


	5. Wine and Dine

**Yay! 5 sweet reviews from the nicest readers I could imagine. Thank you for all your kind words of encouragement, I will keep writing this story. Enjoy this chapter :) Let me know what you think by leaving me a review, criticism always welcome. **

Friday night Norma was going to meet George's parents, she thumbed through her organized, aged wardrobe and examined each article of clothing with caution. She had to look perfect tonight. She decided upon a v-necked, purple, silk dress. Nothing too elegant, but just the right ensemble for her liking. She spritzed her lilac scented perfume on her neck before heading outside to wait for George. She sat on the motel porch waiting when she heard the motel office phone ring. Norma looked into the office window, sighed, and headed inside to answer, she figured she'd have to do something to pass the time.

"Hello? Bates Motel?" she answered.

"Hello, I was wondering if you guys had any vacancies at the moment?" a sweet voice answered back.

"Unfortunately, we do not. I'm sorry. However, if you still want a room, we have numerous check outs tomorrow, you can call back and see if we have a room open for reservation. Is that okay?" she asked pleasantly, she wanted to avoid all confrontation with anyone and be in the greatest mood for tonight.

"That's fine, thank you, ma'am" she said, hanging up.

Norma's face held a satisfied smile as she looked down at the phone, she was so grateful it wasn't another asshole.

George entered the office and looked her over.

"I've been waiting for two minutes" he said impatiently, a dark glare in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said, walking towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he said, placing his hands in front of her, halting her mobility.

"What?" she asked, becoming more and more frustrated at his attitude towards her.

"You're not meeting my parents dressed like _that_ are you?" he exclaimed rudely, squinting his eyes at her outfit.

"What the hell is the matter with it?" she asked, a nasty look on her face, she glanced down at her clothing, feeling insecure.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that your breasts are hanging out like a girl you'd see at a truck stop" he said sarcastically.

She just looked at him with an open mouth, her eyes wet. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Was this the same charming guy from two nights ago? The same man who called her his girlfriend, told her he loved her.

"You need to change and then we'll go" he said strictly.

Despite his cruel words and the demonic look in his eyes, she wouldn't move, she was in frightened awe of what came over him.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, hard. He leaned closer to her and they locked eyes.

"_Now_" he said darkly, his voice almost a growl.

He walked out towards the car and glanced back at her.

"I'll be waiting" he said sounding annoyed.

She took a minute. What was happening? He had to be in a bad mood, maybe he just had a really stressful day at work or maybe he got nervous around his parents. She wasn't sure but she took a deep breath and headed outside, but not before bumping into Alex, a concerned look on his face. She moved back, further away from him, knowing George's mood would sour even more if he saw them talking, even if they made eye contact, it would set him off.

He leaned close to her, as if he were about to tell her a secret.

"Does he always talk to you like that?" he asked, his eyes warm, his voice laced with concern.

"_God_, eavesdrop much?" she scoffed angrily and started walking away, up the stairs to her house.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you" he said, his voice hitting her back.

She glanced into the parking lot. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that George's car was facing away from them, there was no way he could spot them together.

"Believe it or not, Alex, but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself" she said nastily, walking into her home.

Her face was hot with frustration, this was definitely not the mood she wanted to be in for tonight. One man angry at her for wearing the wrong thing and another who just wanted to but into her life. Norma silently swore that Alex Romero would do whatever it took to put her behind bars, he wanted to get her in trouble and make her suffer. She couldn't figure out why, but she blew the thought off as she went back into her wardrobe and picked another dress. When she walked outside and into George's car, he looked her over again.

"See, that's much better" he said, examining her lacy taupe dinner dress.

She nodded at him and they drove off.

As they walked through the restaurant, Norma felt sharp waves of anxiety rise in her stomach. She was so scared to meet The Heldens, she longed to make a good impression. She would have to put on an act, something that made her look like a sweet, innocent woman. She needed them to see that she was perfect for her son, she could make him happy. George led her to the table. He walked over to his parents and gave his mother a hug and his father a pat on the shoulder. Norma outstretched her hand to the couple, giving them her most pleasant, wide smile.

"Mom, Dad, this is Norma Bates, the woman I've been seeing" he smiled at her.

"Hello dear, I'm Helena" she gave her a grin and motioned for her to sit down next to her.

"And I'm Ralph" he smiled, and kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you both, you have a wonderful son" she said, flashing a polite smirk George's way.

He nodded at her slightly, almost as if he was telling her that she was doing and saying the right things so far.

"Where's Christine?" George asked, raising an eyebrow and looking for his sister.

"Oh, she couldn't make it tonight, she and Peter had a charity benefit" Helena explained, reading her menu.

"I understand. You know, she introduced Norma and I" he laughed and eyed her from across the table.

"How did you and Christine meet?" Ralph asked Norma, locking eyes with her.

He had the same ones as George, a pair of light green, kind eyes.

"Christine and I met at a community theater event" she explained, taking a sip of red whine, she had to loosen up.

"How nice" Helena smiled sweetly and patted her hand.

Norma smiled at her, she looked identical to Christine.

"So, how long have you two been seeing one another?" Ralph asked, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"A month" George claimed.

Norma shrugged and grinned, she supposed it had been that long, they'd only made it official two days ago.

"So, Norma, where did you go to school?" Ralph asked curiously.

She could tell he was the one who wanted to get the most information on her. She went frozen at that question, it was either lie or tell him the honest to God truth. One way they all trade phony smiles and the other they all look down on her. She decided if she wanted a good, healthy relationship, she'd have to tell the truth, something she hadn't done in a while.

"I, uh...I didn't go to college" she admitted, keeping her eyes transfixed on the table cloth, her hands sweating.

Ralph glanced at his wife across the table, giving her a warning look.

"I see...did you go to high school?" he asked, pushing her further.

She felt herself unravel.

She nodded slowly.

"Yes I did" she said, trying to maintain eye contact with him, though it was hard.

"You just didn't get accepted to a collage or you didn't apply?" he asked, he pretend to be confused, but inside, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"No, I got pregnant" she blurted truthfully, obviously annoyed.

She could feel George's angry eyes on her, but she didn't dare look up to face him.

"Looking at you I wouldn't have been able to tell" Ralph said laughing at his own words.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, her tone sharp.

"I just meant, you don't look like the majority of high school dropouts, or early mothers I've seen" he said, giving her a sly smirk.

"Why? Because I'm wearing a nice dress and I can hold a phony smile?" she scoffed, she threw her napkin on the table.

She rose from the table then.

"I can't do this" she murmured.

"It was very nice meeting you two" she said, her eyes watering, she power walked towards the exit.

She walked outside and wiped the falling tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she'd done. A voice in her head told her she did the right thing, she didn't belong there, with people like that, the educated and classy, the kind of people that looked down on her. Deep down in her heart, she knew she shouldn't have done it, she should have kept her mouth shut and lied to George's parents, she should have tried to impress them rather then pushing them away. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She hitched her purse over her shoulder and walked along the road.

_How could I have been so stupid? _


	6. Vodka, Spit Backs, and Litter

**Wow! 7 amazingly sweet reviews! I couldn't ask for better readers :) I love you all so much, this chapter is dedicated to all who read and enjoy. Leave me some feedback, let me know if you like it or not. **

Norma walked two miles until she found a little bar nestled in between an old gas station and a convenience store. She decided she'd go in, she needed a drink after tonight.

As Norma walked inside, she looked at her surroundings. It was a dim lit bar, the smell of apple martini mix in the air, the sound of people rambling to one another way passed wasted, and some Lynyrd Skynyrd song playing in the background.

She took a seat on the red leather bar stool.

The bartender, a larger man, with a graying beard, in a leather vest approached her from behind the bar.

"What can I get for you, miss?" he asked, washing a dirty beer mug.

"Um...I'll just have a plain vodka on the rocks please" she said, reaching into her bag.

"It's on me" she heard from behind her, she jumped at first, then turned around.

She looked into Alex Romero's warm brown eyes.

"Alex, you don't have to-"

"It's on me" he said, handing the bartender a few bills.

She gave him an annoyed glare and sighed.

"Thank you" she said shooting him a tight lipped, small smile.

He looked her over. Her lace dress hugging her in all the right places, her curly dirty blonde locks cascading over her shoulders, and her beautiful blue eyes pale with an obvious sadness.

He confidently took the chair next to her and sipped on his Jack Daniels, his body smelling like a mixture of cologne and the alcohol in his hand.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, clearly irritated by his presence.

"I needed a drink, this is the only bar in town where there are no 20 somethings buzzing around, slurring about random shit I don't care about. What are _you_ doing here? I didn't take you for much of a drinker" he asked, watching as she sipped on the vodka.

"I drink on occasion, I'm just here because I...never mind" she said, focusing on the sports game projected on the flat screen mounted to the wall.

He kept his eyes on her.

Finally, she glared at him.

"What?" she asked clearly looking for an argument.

"You look upset, I figured I would ask what was the matter" he said, smirking, he reached into the bowl of peanuts next to his arm and popped a few in his mouth.

"Well, nothing is wrong. Stop bothering me, oh and by the way, I'm about one hundred percent sure those nuts you just ate were spit backs" she said, raising her eyebrow slightly at him, and grinning in minimal comic relief.

His eyes shot open at her comment, he reached for a napkin, and wiped his tongue, making a gagging noise as he tossed the napkin aside.

"How did you know those were spit backs?" he asked, his face still scrunched up in disgust from the taste of the saliva coated snack.

"Mmm, I used to work in a bar for a little while before I got pregnant with Norman" she said, nursing her drink.

She looked over at the napkin on the floor.

"You know, you really shouldn't litter" she said, motioning to the garbage.

"Never mind my shit. What's wrong?" he asked, scanning all over her gorgeous face with his eyes.

She looked at him, sighed, and opened her mouth to speak.

The amount of butterflies she put in his stomach was ridiculous. He sat upright, giving her his full attention.

"Well, I went to meet George's parents in this really swanky restaurant a few miles away. I made a complete idiot of myself and walked out" she said, laughing, and shaking her head at her own story.

"Meeting his parents? What is this high school?" he asked, tossing back the rest of his drink.

"He happens to be very sophisticated, he wanted to take our relationship to the next level...I was so stupid to think I deserved a man like him" she said, squinting her eyes at the contents of her glass.

"Hey" he said, placing a hand on her arm, his warm eyes staring into her blues filled with sadness and disappointment in herself.

"Norma, you deserve-"

"Norma!" she heard, breaking eye contact with Alex and looking towards the direction of the voice.

It was George, he rushed to her side, about to scold her, but then his eyes landed on the Sheriff.

"Hello, Sheriff" he said, nodding his way.

Alex gave him a sarcastic smile and sipped his drink.

George placed a hand on her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Norma, can I speak to you outside?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

She nodded, grabbed her purse, and got up to follow him to the exit. She was wondering how he found her.

Once they got outside, George looked around, when he saw no one, he grabbed Norma's arm tightly and pulled her towards the back of the bar.

He pinned her against the bricks.

"George your hurting me!" she yelled.

He only slammed her back against the bricks harder.

"How dare you embarrass me like that!" he growled at her, their faces inches apart. She turned her head away in distaste and fear.

"George, I'm sorry" she yelped, tears leaking from her eyes.

"And then you go and whore around behind my back with your _friend_, Alex" he thundered at her.

He took her shoulders and slammed her against the bricks two more times.

She squealed in pain.

"Ow" she cried, her voice laced with sadness and her back on fire.

"Your nothing but a slut!" he roared, his hand moving up to her neck. He wrapped his hand tightly around it, clutching.

"Stop!" she managed to gasp, his hand squeezing her tightly, her air waves being cut off every second.

He squeezed his hardest, then tossed her down on the gravel, walking away from her.

She watched his figure get into his car and speed off.

She got up and leaned against the bricks gently, afraid of putting pressure on her probably forming bruises.

She reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone. She called a cab to come pick her up. She moved back out to the front parking lot and waited for her ride. Norma prayed she wouldn't see Alex, she didn't want an interrogation right now. She couldn't believe what had just happened, who was that? That was an evil entity that only wanted to hurt her, that was definitely not George Heldens.

The next morning, Norma woke up with shooting pain in her upper and lower back. She didn't need to look to know it was George. She put her head in her hands and got up out of her bed. She stripped off her pajama shirt and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, sure enough bruises covered her soft, porcelain skin. She can't say she was shocked, she'd been through the same exact event with Sam. The scars, bumps, and bruises didn't ail her anymore, it was just the thought of the person who gave them to her. Unfortunately, it was hot out that day, too hot to wear a cardigan to cover up the nasty afflictions, so she picked a dress that she thought covered them all.

She headed downstairs to the motel office and began booking check in's on her laptop.

Much to her adversity, Alex walked in, eager for his morning cup of coffee.

"Hey, Norma" he said, nodding at her.

"Good morning" she greeted him emotionless, still typing on the computer.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked, filling his cup with coffee.

"Nothing, George came to get me" she lied.

"I see. Do you have anymore sugar?" he asked, looking around on the coffee table.

"Um, I think we may in the back" she turned to look.

"Holy shit" she heard whispered behind her, stopping dead in her tracks, she knew what he saw.

"Norma" he said sharply.

He stared at her porcelain skin. She had a black and blue bruise on her shoulder blade, and another light green and purple one peaking out off the back of her dress near her spine. He was filled with rage when he saw them. He knew it was George. He wanted to kill him, massacre him, and bury his body in a shallow grave.

She walked into the back office despite his worry, reached into a basket full of sugars and creams, and grabbed a few packets. She returned in front of him and dropped them on the table.

"Norma, did George give you those?" he asked, worry and concern washed over his face.

She stared at the screen, blatantly ignoring his questions and accusations.

"Norma!" he yelled, trying to lock eyes with her. She wouldn't budge.

"Norma, goddammit!" he scolded.

Her head snapped up at her.

"What! What the hell do you want?!" she yelled, her face red with anger and frustration.

"Who gave you those bruises?" he reprimanded her.

"None of your fucking business!" she yelled, her eyes wide, an almost ravenous look on her face.

"Norma, I just want to help you" he said, his tone meek, his face genuine.

She couldn't let him get between her and George. Whatever they still had between them.

"Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she shrieked, a few tears making her cheeks wet.

"You want me to leave?" he asked sharply.

"Get out!" she hollered.

Alex looked at her, her voice was angry but her face was filled with sadness. Her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes overflowing with tears.

Though it hurt, he placed a hand on the knob and looked at her one last time, her stance still strong. He walked outside and shut the door behind him.


	7. Shattered Hearts

**Hey everyone :) Thank you so so much for all the kind reviews! Extremely grateful to all of you. Here is the anticipated next chapter, hope you guys like it. Please leave me some more reviews, tell me if you like how the story is going. I love you all, enjoy 3 **

Two days later, George finally contacted Norma.

She was cleaning one of the motel rooms when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked, her eyes flew down to see a sticky orange fluid all over her maid uniform.

"Norma, it's me" George said, his voice soft as ever.

"George?" she asked, sighing, slapping her hand on her thigh and plopping onto the bed.

"Yeah. Look, I'm so, so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. My parents can be real assholes, and I'm sorry they made you feel insecure" he apologized, sounding sincere.

"I was a real asshole the other night too, I shouldn't have left you guys like that, I'm sorry too" she said, smiling a bit at the sweetness in his voice.

"Are we okay?" he asked, a sense of hopefulness in his voice.

She took a minute to think about it. She knew he could provide things for her that other men couldn't, a good lifestyle, nice income, an actual normal, happy family. She smiled at his words and advances.

"Yes. We are okay" she smiled into the other end of the phone.

"Can I come see you?" he asked happily.

"Of course" she said, wheeling her maid cart out of the motel room and returning it to the back office.

They set up details to meet around 9 pm that night. She took off the maid jacket and tossed it on the cart, a spring in her step.

* * *

Around 8:40 pm, Norma waited in the office for George. She updated the motel website while picking at a danish she had sitting on the desk. She snapped the laptop shut when she heard a car door shut outside. George entered the office and pranced behind the desk, entwining her in his arms. He held her head in his hands and planted a long, slow kiss on her lips.

"I love you" he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too" she said, giving him one more quick hug.

"Mmm...you smell like raspberries" he said, pulling away from her.

She motioned to the half eaten danish sitting on the desk.

"Oh Norma, you shouldn't be eating that" he said, taking the plate and tossing the contents in the garbage can.

"I was just hungry" she said rolling her eyes at the dessert in the trash.

"Next time, go for some fruit or yogurt. It will keep you energized and skinny" he said, kissing her neck.

She thought for a moment, was she getting fat? She had confidence, but her body image was always a struggle. She was never happy with her figure.

"You think I'm fat?" she asked, big, sad eyes piercing up at him.

"Honey, your a only little chunky, not fat. I'm just saying eating shit like that will make you pack on the pounds" he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, thanks" she forced a smile through the lump of sadness in her throat.

"Yeah, no problem. So...how about we go into one of those empty motel rooms and really make up for the other night?" he said, pressing himself up against her suggestively.

The thought of a flabby stomach, jiggling thighs, and underarm fat popped into her head. She didn't want to get naked in front of a man who thought she was "chunky".

"C'mon, your so pretty" he said, kissing her neck again.

She took his hand and led him into cabin 1, closest to the office. She figured the faster she agreed and they did it, the quicker she could put her clothes back on to cover all of her gross flesh.

* * *

Alex Romero stayed at his office late that night. He and Norma's fight had really stuck with him, it hurt. The way she spoke to him, the sad look on her face, and the bruises, those haunted him specifically. To think someone could hurt her like that, made him ache.

Suddenly, Deputy Lynn walked into his office.

"Sheriff, you going home?" she asked, packed up and ready to end her shift.

"I'm going to stay for a little while longer. Have a good night deputy" he nodded her way and gave a minimal smile.

"Night, Sheriff" she said, strolling out of his office.

He got up then and looked around outside, when he saw no one, he returned to his office, shutting the door behind him.

He logged onto his computer and pulled up the public records and criminal database.

Alex didn't like using the system for personal reasons or investigating someone without a reason. He had a very high risk job, playing it safe was the best thing he could do. In that moment, he lost all of his inhibitions and morals as he typed George Heldens into the search engine.

* * *

George lie in bed his arms behind his head, leaning against the headboard. Norma sit on the edge of the bed, re-zipping her skirt. He leaned over and twirled his fingers in her hair.

"You should cut your hair short again" he suggested.

"I don't know, I took me a while to grow it out, plus I wasn't crazy about the color I dyed it" she explained, buttoning up her blouse.

"Short hair is sexy hair" he stated, getting up from the bed and re-dressing.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" she asked, looking in the mirror now, she didn't find herself very attractive either.

"I'm not saying that, your plenty sexy, it's just...the long hair is unflattering" he admitted, putting his blazer back on.

She rolled her eyes at the comment, not only was she chunky in his eyes, but unflattering? Sam may have beat the shit out of her but he never made a negative remark about her appearance.

"I'm going to head home" he said, taking her hips and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, George" she said, clearly keeping a distance in her tone of voice.

"I love you" he declared, placing his forehead on hers.

"Love you too" she exclaimed, holding onto his hand and walking him to his car.

He got inside and started the engine. She leaned in and kissed his mouth, with no words she returned to the motel porch and watched him leave.

As soon as he pulled away, Alex pulled into his now vacant spot. Norma rolled her eyes in distaste and walked back towards the office. She thought she was unnoticeable until she heard Alex call her name from behind. She cursed internally and turned around, an angry pout hung from her lips. He took a minute to look at her, she looked amazing as always, her hair slightly tussled, her cheeks giving a glow despite the repugnance on her face.

"What do you want, Alex?" she sighed, already checked out of the conversation.

"Can I speak to you inside, please?" he asked, keeping the encounter professional, though it was anything but.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the front office, he followed her behind like a lost puppy.

He closed the door tightly behind them.

"Now, what is this about?" she asked, her elbow resting on the desk.

He took a deep breathe and pulled a file out of his jacket pocket.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, already sounding miffed.

"Norma, I need you to listen to me" he said, his eyes filled with the utmost seriousness and consternation.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" she asked impertinently.

He sighed and moved over closer to her, looking at her from across the motel desk.

"Look, I did some research on George and-"

"Here we go!" she hollered, scoffing at him.

"Norma" he warned.

"Alex, I don't know what you have against him. I swear this is ridiculous, can't I have a normal relationship with a man without people prying in and ruining it? George is a good guy!" she claimed defensively.

She truthfully thought he was a good person but he did have some flaws, just like everyone else. She can't say she was angry that Alex would want to do research on him...she hadn't done any herself. Why would Alex pull up George's personal file anyway? Her relationship was none of his business. Unless he really did care about her...no, there's no way in hell he did. He liked to watch her suffer and get upset. Right?

"Good guy? Norma, he put his hands on you! I know he's the one who gave you those bruises on your back" he yelled, looking at her like she was crazy.

"So what if he did? I made him angry. Why do you even care, anyway?" she asked sharply, her voice annoyed and malicious.

He shook his head slowly.

"You know what? Just...forget it" he said, walking out of the motel office.

She thought for a minute. She had never seen Alex like that before, his eyes were filled with pain, his voice was weak, he appeared almost...heartbroken.

He was heartbroken at her words. She felt bad, but it served him right for pushing himself into her and George's union. He never cared before, why was he starting now? Suddenly, her eyes popped open, her body turned into a powerhouse, shock and surprise was written all over her face.

Alex Romero had feelings for her.


	8. Watch Over You

**Hello to all my wonderful readers and supporters :) I would like to dedicate this chapter to denisanoemi1, guests Rebecca & Chloe, and finally one amazing girl I've met on this site, she has quite a talent, ExtraordinaryTogether. Thanks to all of you, I have kept writing. I appreciate you all so so much and don't know what I'd do without your kind words or encouragement. I can assure you all that this chapter is pretty heated, but I hope you guys like it. If I can make my readers feel something, I know I'm doing my job. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think of this new installment of Black & Blue. Enjoy, everyone 3 :) **

Norma tossed and turned all night long, she probably only got an hour of sleep. Alex kept racing through her mind. She scolded herself, how could she have not seen this sooner? He was always there to protect her, he defended her, and he always looked at her with those kind, brown eyes. Was Alex attractive? Yes. Was he a good man? Of course. Was she sure her suspicion was correct? No. She decided that if he really liked her, he would make a move on her. When a man truly cares for a woman, they would do anything to make them their's, right? She smiled to herself as she got out of bed. If she was right, Alex must have felt a searing jealousy whenever George was around. She chuckled aloud. Alex Romero jealous.

As Norma made her way down the stairs that morning, the smell of bacon filled her nose. When she appeared in the kitchen, she found Dylan at the stove, sure enough he was cooking bacon and eggs. Norma smiled.

"What's all this?" she giggled.

"Eh, nothing, I just decided to make you breakfast" he gave her a warm, half-smile.

"Isn't that sweet" she said, her breath in her throat.

Dylan hadn't done anything this sweet for her in a long time, besides finding Norman that is. Where was he anyway? No, Dylan deserved her full attention. Wherever Norman was, he was probably fine.

"It's not problem" he said, handing her a full plate.

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

She took a place at the table, but looked up at him with a confused face when she saw there wasn't a second place setting.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted.

"Actually, I need to talk to my boss, we are having some problems with business and have to come up with an idea of how to fix it. Apparently, I'm the only one who can help" he sighed, putting on his jacket, dropping a kiss on her head, and heading into the hallway.

"Thank you for breakfast, honey" she said, a smile on her lips.

"Your welcome, mom" he replied before heading out.

She raised a forkful of eggs to her mouth, she was about to eat them, until George's words popped into her mind. Chunky. If she was chunky she shouldn't eat so much grease, right? She got up and scraped the food off her plate and into the trash can.

* * *

When she headed into the front office for work, she found a file on the desk. There was a post it note plastered on top of it. She peeled it off and read it.

_"Norma, I was an asshole last night. I'm sorry. If you want to read this, you can, I suggest you do. If not, just leave it in my room. The money attached is for my stay, I'll be back later to get my stuff out of the motel"_ - Alex

She folded the post it and slipped it in her pocket. She took the money from the file and placed it in the cash drawer. She sighed. Alex was leaving? His house couldn't have been re-built this quick. Truthfully, she liked having him stay at the motel, she had quicker access to safety. If he was leaving, she'd have to be on her guard all the time again.

She hesitated before reaching back into the file. When she pulled out the paper, her eyes drifted to the name at the top of the page. George Heldens. She emitted a nervous breath at the thought of his possible crimes. She read anxiously.

"George Heldens, tried for domestic abuse, all charges dropped"

She placed the paper down and shook her head.

Domestic abuse? That explains the violence and rude words. She thought he was bi-polar. Reading about his past abuse and offences, made her scared. She thought then, what if she brought it up to George? Maybe if he knew that she was aware of his criminal past, he would try to fix himself. She was still curious about why the charges were dropped. She figured that the Heldens were wealthy, they could have easily paid his ex wife off, warning her not to say anything that would land George in jail.

Just then, her phone buzzed, it was a text from George.

_"Can I come by tonight? Say around 9?"_ he asked.

She okay-ed his visit. When she saw him tonight, she would simply call him on his violent past, and he would be more cautious of how he treated her. She knew deep down, George was a good guy who wanted to take care of her, make her life better. George would improve and then they would have a happy relationship.

* * *

When 9 came around, Norma was anxiously awaiting him outside. She sat on the motel patio furniture thinking, as his visit got closer, she became more and more apprehensive. She kept thinking about how she was going to bring it up to him, how she would address it. Then again, it was just George, what was the worst he could do? Yell and walk out? Suddenly, headlights interrupted her deep thinking, it was George. He stepped out of his car and walked up to her. She rose and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, how are you? How was your day?" she asked charmingly, she wanted to make sure he was in a good mood before bringing anything up.

"It was good, I got a raise" he smiled and dropped another kiss on her lips.

"Congratulations!" she announced cheerfully. He was bound to be in a good state of mind now.

"Thank you, baby" he said kissing her neck, his finger already undoing the top button on her floral dress.

"Um, George...can we talk for a minute, in the office?" she asked, nerves going to battle in the pit of her stomach.

"Sure. Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

"Just come with me" she said, taking his hand and leading him into the office.

She took a deep breath and locked eyes with him.

"What is it?" he asked, obviously getting impatient.

"Remember how you told me about your ex-wife?" she asked, grasping any amount of confidence she could.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, his tone already becoming cold.

"George...did you used to hit her?" she asked quietly, easing into the question.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked loudly, moving so he was inches away from her face.

"I'm asking if you used to hit your ex-wife?" she asked, her voice gaining more volume as her frustration grew.

"How dare you!" he screamed, his face red.

She was about to open her mouth, but before she could say anything, he slapped her hard, across the face.

She started to stumble a bit, before he grabbed her arms, his fingernails digging into her skin, leaving bloody red marks.

She squeaked in pain.

"George, stop!" she yelled.

He hit her again, her cheek bright red.

"I should have figured you'd try to pull shit! Your a bitch!" he roared, fire in his pupils, dark undertones in his voice.

She trembled as she felt wet streaks falling down her face.

"Weak little bitch!" he yelled, punching her in the ribs.

She doubled over in pain, falling to the floor.

"Fucking whore!" he yelled, kicking her in the same place.

She gained enough strength to speak.

"Stop!" she screamed, her voice hoarse, laced with pain and anguish, her hands blocking her ribs.

He gave her a nasty look, and kicked her once more, this time in her back, right near her spine, she writhed in pain.

He spewed something nasty before slamming the door behind him.

She crawled under the desk, hiding in case he came back, she waited until she heard his engine roar and leave the parking lot before sobbing.

* * *

Alex was in room 9 when he heard a car door slam, and race away from the motel. He stepped outside then, a box full of his belongings in his arms. Something halted him as he began walking to his SUV. Crying, more like wailing. He dropped the box immediately when he figured it was Norma. He raced to the motel office. He swung the door open. Hearing her cry was torture to him, like his heart was being shattered into a million pieces. He figured it was George's car that sped off, they must have gotten into an argument. He didn't see her but he heard her, he walked closer to the back office, but soon found her under the desk. Her body was curled up like an infant. Her face streaming with tears and a bit of blood. He felt searing pain all throughout his body, Norma was in pain, she was bleeding, bruised, and trembling.

"Norma" he said softly, his comforting voice filling her ears.

He got down on his knees and looked at her. She lifted her head up, making eye contact with him. She cried, shaking her head silently before moving into his arms. He cleared the matted hair out of her face and clutched her tighter to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Norma, I'm right here" he whispered, he leaned against the motel wall, her still shaking in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise"


	9. Kissing Her Scars

**Not much action going on in this chapter, but I think you'll all like it. Rated M. Please, please, please leave me some comments and let me know if you like it. I will be adding Caleb a little later in the story and I will be re-adding George in a few chapters or so. Anyway, hope you love it :) **

After a little while, Norma broke away, out of Alex's arms. She sat on the floor and looked at him. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Was it George?" he asked sympathetically, his knees up to his chest, still resting up against the wall. His kindhearted eyes focused on her.

She nodded slowly, her her face filled with sorrow.

"Oh, Norma...I'm sorry" he said tenderly.

She looked at him then, seeing his caring eyes warmed her heart. How could she have not realized this all along?

"It's okay. He's an asshole, I should have listened to you in the first place. _I_ should be the one apologizing to _you_" she admitted.

"No, you don't have to. I understand, you thought he was a good guy" he said, empathy in his voice.

"Thank you" she exclaimed, a small smile leaving her lips.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"This. You made me feel better. You're always there for me, Alex. Your like my personal Superman" she giggled.

"I'm no Superman" he scoffed comically.

"You are to me" she quietly appointed him.

He smiled at her.

She stood up, her hand resting on her ribs. Her face scrunched up in pain.

He rose with her, holding onto her arm.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Mmm...I'm fine. Just a little sore" she reassured him.

"I can drive you to the ER if you want a second opinion" he offered, a hand now resting on her shoulder.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you" she said, walking outside.

He followed behind her.

She glanced at his stuff on the ground.

"Are you leaving tonight?" she asked, turning to face him.

He got one look at the disappointment in her blue orbs and shook his head.

"Not anymore" he smiled, retrieving the box from the ground and bringing it back into his room.

She trailed behind him, taking a seat on his bed.

"Was your house restored?" she asked, resting her hands on the silky motel sheets.

"No not yet...I was going to stay at the Kings Motel, down the street" he explained, putting his items back in there rightful places.

"Why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I figured we'd been fighting so maybe it would have been best for me to leave" he replied, folding his t shirts and placing them in the dresser.

"Oh" she muttered.

He turned, flashing her a tiny grin.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned, looking up at him, her big blue eyes shining.

"Sure" he said, sorting through more of his clothing.

"The other night, at the bar, you were telling me what I deserved before George stormed in. What were you going to say?" she muttered hesitantly.

"I was going to say...you deserved a lot better then George" he answered quietly, staring into her eyes.

She looked down at the floor and smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked, the smile still resting on her lips.

"Absolutely, Norma. You shouldn't accept anything but the best. Your a wild card, but your also really smart and beautiful" he declared, his face turning red.

Her heart soared when she heard his praising pronouncements. She had no idea he felt this way. The way he was looking at her was making her glow.

"You think so?" she asked, her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her eardrums.

"I do" he said, confidence coursing through his veins. He watched her as she rose from the edge of the bed and made her way over to him. She placed a hand on his chest, and looked up at him. She could hear his heart thumping as well. She traced his hand up from his chest and placed it on his cheek.

He slid his hand down to her lower back and leaned closer to her face.

Before she could pull his face closer to her lips, he stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his hot breath against her cool skin.

She nodded and smiled slowly, leaning in again, placing her lips on his gently.

He held her hips in his hands, rubbing up and down slowly.

She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck.

He unhurriedly slid his warm tongue inside of her mouth, she circled his with her own.

She could feel him, hard in his jeans, pressing into her through the cloth of her short dress.

She smiled at the feeling. He spun her around slowly. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

She glanced down at his erection and grinned.

"Alex" she exclaimed surprised.

She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the floor, and raking her nails up and down his muscular build.

He shivered and relished the feel. She stopped and stripped her cardigan off, whipping it aside.

He took her waist in his arms and slowly kissed her neck, his tongue making hesitant circles on her skin.

She bit back a moan and his hands carefully moved and down her thighs. He lifted her and gently lay her on his bed, stripping her dress off.

He glared at the brown bruises on her stomach and rib cage. He gave them a pitiful look and kissed them all individually, she ran her fingers through her short hair, melting as his lips made contact with her body.

She reached down to unbuckle and unzip his jeans. He kicked them off, they fell to the foot of the bed.

He pulled back and took a minute to examine her body, despite the bruises, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Your gorgeous" he rasped, his eyes not missing a single part of her.

"You don't think I'm fat?" she asked quietly, sadness in her voice.

"Not at all...your perfect" he purred.

That was all Norma needed to hear, she took his head and pulled him back down to her, kissing him deeply, his hips pressed on hers.

"I need you inside me, Alex" she begged breathlessly, tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

He didn't need any further instruction. He slid her panties off and moved closer on top of her.

She reached into his underwear and grasped his erection.

He bowed his head in pleasure, groaning as she touched him, her warm touch on his desire for her.

Slowly, he moved into her, her wetness making it easy for him to slide in and out.

She threw her head back in arousal, moaning hungrily.

The sounds she made, making him groan in fiery passion.

Their hips grinding together, hands entwined.

He leaned down, his lips meeting her nipple. He lapped his tongue around it, making her nails dig into his back, her harmonious screams only driving him to try harder to keep them coming.

"F-Faster" she gasped.

He picked up the pace. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of frantic satisfaction.

"You feel amazing" he groaned, his head pushed against her collarbone.

She grasped his hips harder. Her touch scorching on his skin. She dropped a wet kiss on his shoulder, making goosebumps flare all over his body.

She held the nape of his neck, kissing his jaw.

As he moved faster, she buried her head into his shoulder, moaning in ecstasy.

"Cum for me, baby" he huffed in her ear.

She arched her back and held him tighter against her, she was close.

He jolted his hips eagerly.

"Fuck, Alex!" she cried out.

Norma shuttered, waves of uncontrollable pleasure rolling through her body, her eyes rolled back in her head as she hit her orgasm.

He felt his cock tighten around her clenching walls.

"Norma...yes" he groaned.

He grunted a final time and collapsed on top of her.

They felt white, hot heat between one another, they locked hands as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Your amazing" he praised short-winded.

"Your even better" she complimented.

They engaged in a sloppy, wet kiss before falling asleep, her head resting on his chest.


	10. No Further Questions

**For my wonderfully anxious readers. Please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think. Not a ton of action in this chapter, but the next installment will be a little more wild. Hope you all enjoy. Nalex is among us 3**

Alex woke up to find Norma still resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Her magnificent eyes fluttering open at the feeling of his lips on her. He smiled at her hazily.

"Hi" he said playfully.

"Hello" she replied, crawling back on top of him.

She busied her fingers with his chest hair.

"I had an amazing time last night" he declared, his hands resting on her lower back.

"I did too" she leaned up and kissed him again.

She was as addicted to his lips as he was to hers.

His hands fell on her cheeks, as she pulled away.

"Wanna take a shower?" he grinned seductively.

A devilish smile graced her pouty lips and she nodded.

She got up out of the bed, he followed her, taking her hips in his hands, lifting her up off her feet, which she soon wrapped around his waist.

He smirked and carried her into the bathroom.

They stood under the warm water, clutching onto each other.

"Can I tell you something?" she uttered, her eyes resting on his sweetly.

"Anything" he answered, his thumbs on her cheeks.

"I'm just really grateful to you for helping me the other night" she professed, her hands interlacing at the back of his neck.

"Well, you were in trouble" he said quietly, pecking her cheek.

"Alex?" she whispered into his water prickled chest.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes focused on the top of her head.

"I'm really happy you're here" she murmured, her lips against his skin.

* * *

As Norma watched Alex leave for work later that morning, she felt an emptiness, like part of her was being pulled away. She was grateful she made a move on him, she didn't realize she felt that way about him. Being with Alex was different from being with George and drastically so. Everything was the polar opposite , the way he spoke to her was gentle, he looked at her with kind eyes and a smile, and in bed he took his time with her, put her pleasure before hers. Thinking about him put a smile on her face, she knew he was going to make her happy. He respected and protected her.

Her thoughts on Alex were interrupted when she heard her ringtone go off in her pocket, she reached in and answered.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Norma. It's George" he said, his voice sounding rushed almost.

She felt anger course through her veins, she scrunched up her face in hatred.

"Leave me alone" she replied scornfully, hanging up and tossing it next to her.

What could that asshole want? He showed his true intentions last night. Norma felt extreme fury when she looked back on their encounter. She felt the exact same way she used to with Sam. She swore he possessed George. She felt victimized, weak, and worst of all, hurt by someone who she honestly loved. She took a deep breath, not wanting to relive the past. She jerked her head to the side as she heard her phone ring again. She answered.

"Yes?" she said.

"Just let me explain-" George panted, sounding guilt ridden.

Norma quickly hit end on the call, fed up. She refused to fall for it again. She knew the cycle, hit, apologize, kiss, make up, and hit again. She'd had to deal with it since she was 11, from Caleb, Sam, and now George, she cringed at the thought of enduring more abuse. Caleb forced himself on her, and she'd been to little to protect herself. But when she fell in love with Sam, it was different, she knew she could end it, she just kept hearing the little girl inside of her screaming "No! He'll hurt you worse!" and she couldn't handle it. It was a different circumstance now that she had Alex, who would take care of her and defend her against her new abuser. She felt herself jump again, as her phone rang for the third time, she inhaled sharply preparing for another call from George.

"Hello?" she answered, about to blow.

"Hi" her expression and demeanor changed as she recognized it was Alex's voice over the other end.

She was so happy to hear him, she giggled like a teenage girl.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her face dreamy and soft.

"Nothing, just working on a file. What about you, everything okay?" he questioned.

She could her the protective nature of his voice, making her heart thump hard in her chest. She'd never had a man who so gallant towards her.

"Everything is fine" she replied, her tone sweet and reassuring.

Norma knew she couldn't tell him about George calling, it would only stir up another bad incident between the two.

"Good" he responded relieved.

"So, why are you calling?" she asked, already getting flirty.

"Honestly? I just wanted to hear your voice" he admitted sheepishly.

"Your so corny" she laughed, though her cheeks were filled with beet red adoration.

"I'm sorry" he mocked playfully.

"It's okay, I like it" she heartened.

"I like you" he flirted.

She giggled sultrily.

"I like you, too" she alleged seductively.

"And will you be up later tonight so I can see you?" he questioned with a heavy heart.

"Of course. Looking forward to it" she commented cheerfully.

"Wonderful. Bye, Norma" he dismissed her.

"Bye, Alex" she said, smiling at her screen as she hung up.

* * *

On his ride home that night, all Alex could think about was Norma, she was on his mind 24/7. He couldn't believe they'd actually had sex the night before, it was more amazing than he'd ever imagined and he had his fair share of fantasies. He was going to take it slow with her, he was in love with her, but he knew she didn't feel the same way yet. Norma had just got out of a tough relationship with that asshole George, he wasn't going to rush her, but he would charm her. Alex hadn't been in a relationship for a good two years, he wanted to make his newly formed union with her perfect.

As he pulled up to the motel, his heart beat faster and faster, he was so anxious to see Norma. When he opened the door to room 9, he thought he was going to explode.

Norma was posed on his bed, wearing only a blue and red lace thong and a matching bra.

His mouth dropped open and watered as he scanned her. She rose from the bed and stalked over towards him.

She kissed his lips hard and took his hand in hers, bringing him to the bed.

She moved so she was facing him, she gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Nor-"

"Shhh" she shushed him, placing a velvety finger on his lips.

He watched her as her hands moved towards his waist band.

She unbuckled and unzipped his uniform pants.

She reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard on.

She looked at it and licked her lips.

She bit her lip and looked at Alex, giving him a sexy smile, before slowly placing her tongue on the head of his cock.

He gasped in pleasure, as she hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around on his length.

She moaned softly as she slurped.

"Norma" he moaned as he felt her flick her tongue back and fourth.

He wasn't going to last for much longer, he gripped the bed sheets and grunted as he dissolved into pleasure.

She came back up to face him, her lips darkened and wet with saliva.

He felt his insides ignite as she gave him a sultry smirk, and kissed his lips.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't question it" she giggled, dropping a kiss on his neck.


	11. Two Manhattans and A Demon

**Without further or do for my amazing readers, here is the 11th chapter. Enjoy :) **

Norma whistled as she stood at the front desk, she was incredibly content since her and Alex started hooking up. She had never been touched like that by a man before, so gentle and caring. Every time she though of Alex, she couldn't help but smile. She broke her blissful thoughts as she answered her cell.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Norma" Alex replied, his tone dreamy and love struck.

"Hi" she giggled softly.

Her laugh made Alex's heart flutter and beat a million times faster than usual.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get drinks later?" he offered.

"Well that depends, are you going to be there?" she flirted.

He smiled to himself.

"Certainly" he commented playfully.

"Then I'll be there too" she declared, an eager grin on her face.

He laughed aloud at her response.

"What? Your corny all the time, I wanted to see if it worked for me" she said, joining his giggles.

"It's cute when you do it. So...when do you want to leave tonight?" he asked happily.

"How about 7?" she asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" he clarified.

"Okay" she smiled as she hung up the phone.

Just when she she placed her phone down, it rang again.

She picked up thinking it was Alex again.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Norma?"

She didn't need to scan the number to know it was George.

"Stop calling me. Never contact me again. Do you understand?" she asked rhetorically, she clicked end and slammed the phone on the desk.

This was getting ridiculous, George never stopped calling her. Sometimes he called just to breath into the other end of the phone and hear her get upset. He was like her new stalker, she was hesitant to bring it up to Alex though, she didn't want him to worry, they were having a good relationship so far. She'd be damned if she let George wreck it.

* * *

Later that night, Norma waited outside for Alex to pick her up. She kept a look out for him as she felt her phone buzz in her pocketbook. She picked it up hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked, obviously fed up.

"I really like that dress" George said darkly, chuckling.

Norma shivered and hung up on him.

She looked around her and glanced at her phone debating to call Alex, before she could, he pulled up.

She quickly shot into his car, scared that George may be closer than she thought.

"Hey" he said, leaning over and dropping a kiss on her cheek.

He looked at her, squinting as his eyebrows knit together.

"Norma, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost" he said, brushing a loose curl out of her face.

She smiled at him, still wanting to keep her experience under wraps.

She placed her hand on his.

"I'm fine, happy to see you" she said cutely.

"You too, you look beautiful" he said, observing her short, tight, black dress.

"Thank you" she grinned as she saw his eyes admiring her.

They went to the bar they were at the night Norma and George fought, as they pulled up in the parking lot, Norma felt a chill run up her spine when her eyes gazed at the brick wall she was slammed up against. She stared at it in distaste for so long, she didn't realize Alex had gotten out of the car and opened the door for her.

"You alright?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Fine" she said, as she crawled out of the passenger seat.

He took her hand and they walked inside, taking the same seats they were in last time.

"This looks familiar" she giggled.

He laughed too, keeping his eyes focused on her.

He set his hand on her back.

"What do you want?" he asked politely, as the bartender came over to them.

"Whatever your having will be fine" she smiled.

"Two Manhattans please" he ordered, handing him a few bills.

"Coming right up" he said, grabbing a few glasses.

Alex turned back towards Norma.

"So, how was work today?" he asked, making conversation.

"It was okay, not too busy, just a lot of cleaning...but I must say, the guest in room 9 keeps his stuff perfectly tidy, his bed sheets even smell like aftershave" she flirted, leaning closer to his face.

"How would you know what his bed sheets smell like?" he grinned.

She gave him a seductive smile before dropping a kiss on his lips.

They sipped the drinks placed in front of them.

Norma made a face when she drank hers.

"Strong" she announced, laughing as she swallowed.

As they got deeper into conversation, they heard a voice booming from behind them.

"Norma!" the voice yelled in cheer, as if they were happy to see her.

She didn't know many people in White Pine Bay, so she braced herself for whoever it was.

As she turned around, her heart dropped, her stomach twisted, and her eyes glazed over in fear.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was Caleb, standing in front of her, a big smirk on his face.

She cringed as he placed a hand on her arm.

"How are ya?" he asked, as though nothing was wrong, as if they were normal siblings.

Alex watched, taking note of the terror in Norma's eyes.

"Hey" he muttered, his hand returning to her lower back.

She flinched as he touched her.

"Who's this? Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, now intrigued by his little sisters personal life.

"You can't be here" she whispered in horror.

"Norma, c'mon, lets play catch up" he offered playfully.

She couldn't comprehend the situation, she was dead inside, numb.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled.

Caleb looked at her like she was crazy.

That smirk, she wanted to slap it off his stupid face, she knew it well. Whenever she was little and he touched her, he had that same look on his face, a look that said he wanted to do something devious, hurt her, and take great pleasure in doing so.

She rose from the bar stool and rushed out the exit.

Alex ignored Caleb and chased after her, he found her leaning against the car in the parking lot, frozen in panic and dismay.

He made his way towards her and faced her.

He ran a hand over her cheek.

"What happened? Who was that?" he asked, automatically wanting to help her, take all her pain away.

"No one...please just take me home" she said, her voice shaky, her eyes watering.

"Talk to me" he said, wondering why Norma wouldn't go into detail about what had just happened.

"Alex, take me home" she warned sharply.

"Norma, please you have to-"

"Alex! Just...you know what? Fuck it" she said, scoffing angrily and walking out of the parking lot, on the side of the road.

He raced after her.

"Norma" he said softly, but she wouldn't budge.

He worked hard to make Norma Bates his, he refused to loose her over a stupid argument. He took a sharp breath and cleared his throat.

"Norma, turn around!" he yelled, like he was talking to one of his criminals.

She could feel her eyes watering worse, she gritted her teeth and kept moving.

He ran closer to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she ranted, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Talk to me, please, tell me what's wrong..." he begged, trying to make eye contact with her.

She shook her head and broke down in tears.

He reached for her, holding her in a tight embrace, she lay her head on his chest and sob.

Alex brushed his fingers through her hair.

"It's alright, Norma...I'll take care of you" he hushed, not loosing his grip.

Hearing those words made her insides beam with happiness even though on the outside she felt like shit. She broke the embrace and looked up at him.

She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, leaned up and kissed him, pulling away only to give him a sad smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, freely.

She felt a sudden brush of affection wash over her. She was starting to genuinely care for Alex, she wanted to keep him in her life. She decided that if she didn't let him in, there was no way he would stay with her, and that would crush her.

She nodded at his offer, though it pained her to talk about it.

"Will you take me home first?" she begged.

She couldn't be in the same area as Caleb, it sickened her, made her think of her past, something she never wanted on her mind.

Seeing the obvious pain in Norma's tragically ravishing blue eyes, he nodded.

"Of course" he agreed, dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He took her hand in his and they walked back to the car.

Tonight, she would tell Alex everything.


	12. Protection

**Let me know how you like this new chapter. Love you all! Enjoy :) **

Alex and Norma pulled into the motel parking lot. They got out of the car, and Alex brought her into his motel room. They both sat on the bed, he rubbed small circles on her back.

"So, who was that?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath, she had to prepare herself, talking about her family was painful.

"He was...my brother" she sighed, pain and anguish in her voice.

"I take it you two had a falling out" he guessed, his hands still working at her back, an attempt to comfort her.

"No, Alex. When I was a little girl, he used to..." she started, her heart heavy, her eyes filling up with water again.

He turned back to face her, he kissed her cheek, and took her hand.

"Relax, you can tell me anything" he reassured her.

"My brother used to rape me, Alex" she explained, so frighted, her voice was almost a whisper.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

He knew there was something wrong with Norma. From the moment they met, he knew this woman had something to hide, a deep, dark secret. At that time, he wanted to prove her guilty. Now, all Alex wanted to do was help her, make her feel safe and protected...he was falling in love with her after all. He reached over and tugged her into his arms, dropping a kiss on her head.

"What about your parents? Didn't they know what was happening to you?" he inquired curiously, trying to delve deeper into her story.

"They didn't give a shit. My father was so, so violent, a monster. And my mother was sedated all the time, I barely spoke to her, she got into drugs right after I was born" she explained, obviously trying to hold her tears back, she wanted to stay strong for Alex.

"Norma...I had no idea. I'm so sorry" he said compassionately, tightening his grip on her.

She sniffled, burying her head into his chest, the smell of his cologne comforting her.

"So, did you move out?" he asked, his fingers twirled in her dirty blonde hair.

"I-I got pregnant with Dylan, he is Caleb's son" she stammered nervously, not sure how Alex would perceive her.

"Oh honey" he sighed sympathetically pecking her cheek.

"I just...I couldn't believe it when I found out. I knew I couldn't tell my parents or Caleb. I made my high school boyfriend, John, think Dylan was his, we went down to the courthouse and got a marriage license right away. I ran away from home with him, we moved to Arizona and raised Dylan for a little while...that is until I met Sam, Norman's father. I was so stupid to run off with him, we fought constantly, and it was incredibly violent. I mean John may have been distant but he never hit me" she scoffed, dropping her head in her hand, and clearing the hair out of her face.

Alex looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe all the information she was giving him. He felt such compassion for her.

"Norma, I couldn't even imagine. I'm sorry. You will never have to go through any of that stuff again, I'll always be here for you, and I'll never hurt you...I promise" he swore, kissing the top of her hand.

She gave him a grateful smile and gave him one final hug and kiss.

"Thank you so much, Alex" she said, squeezing his hand.

"You wanna sleep here tonight?" he offered, wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

She nodded and lay on his bed, in the fetal position, her face still filled with sadness.

He joined her and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Everything will be okay"

* * *

Alex woke up that morning to Norma screaming into her cell phone, she must have assumed he was still asleep.

His thoughts immediately gravitated to Caleb, why would that son of a bitch call her?

He gently placed a hand on her upper back, she twisted to face him, her face red in frustration.

"Fuck you!" she screamed into the phone, pounding her finger on the end call button, and throwing it across the room.

She let out a loud huff and rubbed her temple.

"What's happening?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Nothing" she replied, obviously stressed out.

"Norma, you told me everything last night, you shouldn't be afraid to let me in anymore" he reassured her, sitting up in bed and dropping a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't say no to him, she caved.

"It was George" she admitted, feeling hatred from just saying his name.

"Why the hell is _he_ calling you?" he asked, enraged.

What would that asshole want with Norma? His Norma. He was there to protect her, if she would let him, he would love to beat the shit out of him for everything he said and did to her.

"I don't know, Alex. He's been calling me ever since that night we split, it's like he's obsessed with me or something. He's really scaring me...I just wish he would stop" she sighed, her head resting in her hand.

Alex rose from the bed then, he slid on a new pair of pants and shirt.

Norma watched him intently.

"Where are you going?" she asked, shooting up from the bed, and pacing behind him.

"I'm going to go take care of it" he said, opening the door to the motel room, and heading out.

She followed behind.

"What do you mean?" she asked, it was plain to see she was worried.

He turned to face her, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

He pressed her back gently against his SUV and planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and ran a hand through her hair.

She moved away, her eyes still transfixed on him.

He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alex!" she yelled.

He rolled his window down and glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful" she warned, giving him a sad smile.

"I always am" he said, driving out of the motel parking lot.

As he drove, he kept glancing at the gun positioned on the passenger seat.

He was the town sheriff, he had power over everyone in this town, and he could get rid of anyone he wanted.

His anger and rage escalated as he pulled up to George's home.

He grabbed his gun and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

He knew what he had to do.


	13. Little White Lies

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next installment of Black & Blue. I hope you guys like it, please check out my other story Young Love, I'd love to know what you think and I'd really appreciate your reviews. Let me know what you think, enjoy (:**

Alex sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the door of George's articulate home.

George's face was filled with surprise and confusion when he saw him standing there, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sheriff Romero, is there something I can do for you?" he asked on edge.

Alex pushed past him and paced the floor of his house.

George turned to face him, still bewildered by his visit.

"What's going on?" he asked watching him with intent.

"I saw the bruises on Norma's back and ribs. Do you know anything about it?" he said, beginning his interrogation.

Alex knew he had to beat around the subject at first.

George slowly shook his head, a fake innocent look on his face, Alex saw right through him.

"I had no idea. Did she tell you about them?" he asked playing dumb.

"There pretty goddamn hard not to notice, she's covered in them" he explained, pain hitting his heart as he thought about the marks on her frail body.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be of assistance" George claimed, a sly half smirk on his face.

Alex felt the anger bubble up inside of his, he brushed his thumb on the gun, making sure it was securely strapped to him.

"You expect me to just leave? You think I don't know that you've also been calling and watching her like some pathetic stalker" he scoffed, giving him the coldest glare he could manage.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what your talking about" he sneered, his dark eyes darting at him.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, watching his stupid face and hearing him deny hurting Norma was driving him insane.

He hurried towards him, grabbing his arm and tucking it behind his back.

Alex slammed his body up against his wall.

George let out a groan and peered back to look at Alex.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" he asked, signs of distress in his voice.

"Shut up!" Alex roared, kneeing him in the back.

He pressed his head harder against the wall, and lowered his mouth to George's ear.

"Now, you listen to me. If you _ever _go near Norma, call her, touch her, or even think about her, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" he growled, smashing his head against the wall once more.

Alex let go of him and turned towards the door.

"Why do you even care about her? She's nothing but a lying whore" he scorned.

In that moment, Alex snapped, he'd never felt that sort of hatred for anyone in his life.

He whipped back to him.

"You son of a bitch!" he roared in anger and angst.

Without thinking, he ripped the gun out of his jacket, and aimed for George's head.

He pulled the trigger.

Soon, George's body hit the wall, and his blood was coated everywhere.

Alex stood, looking at his lifeless body, clutching the gun in shock.

He shook his head and grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Deputy, we have a man down, killed in self defense" he said.

The device beeped.

"Be right there sir. Should I bring back up?" Deputy Lynn asked obediently.

"No back up needed"

* * *

White Pine Bay was a small town with plenty of secrets. As a sheriff, Alex had to keep a plethora of them.

Alex hated lying in his line of work, it made him feel immoral, honesty was one of the best things about him but under certain circumstances, he knew it was best that some things stay hidden.

Driving back to the motel, all he could think about was lying to his fellow deputies.

He told them that he went to George's house to question him about something, he got violent, so Alex shot him in self defense.

Luckily, making them believe him was incredibly easy. They were so obedient towards him, none of them would dare ask questions.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he felt a mixed sense of relief and fear. Sure George was gone, but what about Caleb? There was no question in Alex's mind that he would come back to mess with Norma, and he was definitely not going to let that happen. He couldn't kill another person, but he could certainly throw someone behind bars. He decided then and there that if Caleb went within 10 feet of Norma, he would have him detained and locked away for a very long time.

He shut his car off and got out, taking his phone out of his pocket and texting Norma, telling her that he needed to see her immediately.

When she didn't text him back, it made him worried.

He looked at the Bates home, her bedroom light was on.

Alex anxiously jogged up the numerous steps to her home and knocked at the door but no one answered.

He knew Norman couldn't be home from school yet, he turned back, looking in the parking lot.

He felt his heart drop as he saw Norma's car in the parking lot.

Waiting was agony, it just made him more and more worried. He finally twisted the doorknob open and walked inside.

He searched everywhere, her bedroom, the kitchen, the basement, and even Norman's room. There was no sign of Norma anywhere.

Running down towards the motel office, his fear grew, he called out for her over and over, but she never showed.

He reached for his phone again, clicking it on, with no texts from Norma. He called her, but it went straight to voice mail.

His heart was racing a million miles a minute, his breath shaky.

He stood thinking for a moment.

The back door. He never checked the back door leading to the kitchen in the Bates home.

He sped up the stairs with lighting speed and paced quickly to the back door.

Just as he expected, it was ajar, an obvious sign of forced entry.

Who would break into the home?

He ruled out Dylan because he and Norma were on good terms, and Norman wasn't a possibility, why would someone with a key break into their own house?

Suddenly, his heart felt like it was going to burst, his eyes widened like an owl in the night, he went frozen solid.

His conclusion would explain the break in and Norma being missing.

Caleb.

He knew he shouldn't have left Norma alone that morning, he was also well aware of the fact that Caleb wanted some kind of revenge against his little sister.

Alex ran back outside, and hopped back in his SUV, ready to investigate all of White Pine Bay to find Caleb.

There was no doubt in his mind that he had Norma, he had to find them before it was too late, before Caleb had done the unthinkable and finished her off for good.

He swore to her, he promised to protect her and keep her safe.

As the engine roared to life and he pulled out into the road, he knew he had to keep that promise.

He would find her, wreck Caleb, and make her feel secure for once in her life.


	14. Those Three Words

**Without further or do, here's my new installment of Black & Blue. Let me know what you think. Enjoy (: **

As Alex drove his car through the streets of White Pine Bay, he felt fear course through his veins.

What could Caleb be doing with Norma?

He knew he had to save her from the trauma she suffered years ago as a teen.

Luckily, Alex knew where Caleb was staying, The Kings Motel. God knows Norma wasn't going to let him stay at her business.

He sped faster and faster until he reached the motel, it was gross, as vile on the outside as it was on the inside.

Alex remembered he spent one night at the dive when his house burnt down, laying down on the moldy, seamen covered mattress, he knew he had to invest in a room at the Bates Motel, despite his previous troubles with Norma.

Alex quickly parked his SUV in the first available space he could find, his heart was beating a million times a minute.

Looking around him, his heart dropped to find no cars around him, despite that he shut his engine off and made his way into the front office.

"Hello?" he called out, the office nearly abandoned.

"Yes?" a voice called, coming towards him.

He twisted his head towards the back office, to see a frail, graying woman approaching him, numerous dirty rags in her hand.

"Are all your rooms vacant?" he asked, scanning the place.

She gave him an anxious look.

"Who wants to know?" she asked smugly.

Looking down, Alex realized he was out of uniform, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his badge.

She leaned towards the golden badge, squinting to read the identification, as she read, a small gasp emitted her thin lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sheriff" she apologized, cursing herself for questioning a cop.

"That's alright ma'am. Are all these rooms vacant?" he asked, his heart thumping louder and louder as he awaited her response.

She rushed over to her reservation book, placing her wire frame glasses over her dull green eyes, leaning to read the list of guests.

"Looking for someone in particular?" she inquired, still scanning the list of past and recent guests.

"Yes. I'm looking for a man named Caleb Calhoun" he claimed, his eyes locked on her scrawny fingers moving down the list of occupants.

"I have him staying in room 8, the last door on your right. Not too sure why you'd want to question him, seems like a good man to me. Always pays in cash" she chuckled putting the book back on the desk next to her.

"Thank you, ma'am" he said, leaving the office.

As he neared the door, he could feel himself shaking.

He banged on the wood filled with anxiety and fear.

"Open up, you son of a bitch!" he roared.

When there was no answer, he put his ear to the door, trying to hear any form of whisper or movement.

Alex could almost hear loud buzzing, mumbling almost.

He pounded on the wood again, but there was still no answer, he could hear the mumbling growing louder.

Placing his ear to the wood again, he tried to make it out...screaming?

Screaming. It had to be Norma, he didn't know what Caleb was doing to her at that point.

"Hold on honey!" he screamed into the wood, trying to break down the door with his shoulder.

He kept slamming the door, adverting all of his weight on it.

Pieces of wood disintegrated off the door, falling on the concrete porch at his feet, he was close to the inside.

Alex rammed the wood one last time, before the door fell open.

His shoulder was on fire but he didn't care.

He rushed into the motel, to find Norma right in front of him.

She was bound to a chair. Rope was tied around her waist, and duck tape held her hands behind the chair, there was also a strip over her mouth, muffling her screams. Her face and body was coated with blood, and she was stripped down to nothing but torn undergarments.

He rushed over to her, holding her face in his hands.

"I'm gonna get you out of here" he said, brushing his fingers over her skin.

He could see the tears of relief streaming down her face.

Alex tore the duck tape from her skin, gazing in horror and anger at the red marks it left.

He unraveled the rope from her torso, finally freeing her.

She struggled to stand from the chair, but Alex gave her his arm to clutch for support.

She turned to him, collapsing into his muscular build.

He ran his fingers through her matted hair.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered, slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around her still shaking body.

She clutched it around herself, trying to cover up, tears still streaming down her face.

He held her to his side, making their way out of the motel room.

They finally made it down the concrete steps and to Alex's SUV.

He lifted her into his arms, placing her in the passenger seat.

Alex walked around to the backseat, grabbing the blanket he thankfully had in there.

He returned to Norma, wrapping it around her.

He hopped in the drivers seat and took out his walkie talkie.

He reached over to clutch Norma's shaky hand, her head was rested against the window, her face robbed of all emotion.

"Deputy Lynn, we have a Caleb Calhoun staying at the Kings Motel in room 8. His charges include rape, assault and battery, and kidnapping" he listed off into the device, though his thoughts were solely on Norma.

"Be there ASAP sheriff. Name of victim?" she asked obediently.

"Norma Louise Bates. I'm taking her to the hospital now" he said, placing the device back in the holster, and pulling out of the parking lot.

He turned to Norma, her eyes still locked outside the window.

"Baby, I'm taking you to the ER, don't worry" he cooed softly, lifting her hand and dropping a kiss on the top of it.

"I'll take good care of you, I promise"

* * *

They pulled up to the ER. Alex got out of the SUV and went over to the passengers side.

He gently lifted Norma into his arms and walked inside, he placed her on a chair in the waiting room, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be right back, baby" he said gently.

He made his way to the front desk of the hospital, still keeping an eye on Norma.

"Ma'am, my girlfriend needs to see someone" he claimed.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, typing on her computer.

"She's been beaten and raped repeatedly" he explained painfully.

He hated thinking about what that bastard did to her, he hated explaining it even more.

"Okay, we'll get her in the examination room right way" she said, rising to her feet, a serious look on her face.

She walked over to the telephone hanging on the wall and placed a call.

"Dr. Moran, we have a woman in the waiting room. She's been attacked and raped. We need to get her to an examination room right away" she explained.

Alex watched her hang up the phone and make her way back to him.

"Sir, the doctor will be here any second to take a look at your girlfriend. What's her name?" she asked, ready to enter her information in the computer.

"Norma Bates" he said, keeping a look out for the doctor.

"We need you to fill this out" she said, handing him a clipboard.

He nodded and made his way back to Norma, sitting down next to her. Her face was still expressionless, her eyes held sadness. Alex placed his hand on her lower back, pain filling his heart as she flinched. She was obviously going to be scared by this experience. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Raped as a teenager and now raped as an adult, by the same man. He exhaled a small breath and rubbed her back.

"Honey, can I ask you a few questions for your medical form?" he asked softly.

She turned to him and nodded.

He wanted nothing more than to hear her sweet voice.

"I already filled out your full name, but there are a few more things they need from you, okay?" he asked, maintaining the gentleness in his voice.

She nodded again.

"When is your birthday?" he asked, looking at the paper.

"March 3, 1974" she answered.

Alex was relived to hear her speak.

"You have two children, I know that" he mumbled, jotting it on her form.

He also filled out what happened to her, he wasn't going to ask her, she didn't need to relive that again.

"Weight and height?" he asked.

"124 pounds and I'm 5'5" she said.

"Baby, do you have any allergies?" he asked.

"I'm allergic to shellfish and pollen" she said, twisting in the hospital seat.

She didn't know how to feel, how to react to the events of that morning. Norma had only been sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper, and the next thing she knew Caleb charged inside and put duck tape over her mouth. He carried her out to his truck, shoving her in the backseat. She was shocked that no one was outside to see him capture her. All she remembered was him pinning her on the bed, raping her over and over, in every way possible. He bound her to the chair, to make sure she didn't go anywhere. That's when Alex came in, her personal hero struck again. She looked over at him, and took his hand, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He glanced back at her, giving her a hug, tighter than ever before.

Alex held onto her for dear life. He realized how close he came to loosing her that day, Caleb easily could have killed her. He knew they hadn't been together that long, but he wouldn't know how to handle it if she was killed. He knew he couldn't live without her.

"Hey" he whispered.

"What?" she asked, her hand running through the back of his short hair.

"I love you Norma...so much" he said, kissing her cheek.

Her heart beat faster at his deceleration, she didn't know Alex felt that way. He knew he liked her...a lot, but she had no idea how serious he was about her.

She thought about it, Alex came to her rescue, not just today, but all the time. She couldn't count the amount of times he had gotten her out of trouble. He even saved her son.

"I love you too, Alex" she said, gently kissing his lips.


	15. Aftermath of Terror

**So, here's the next chapter of Black and Blue. Sorry for the wait, hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated, they really make my day. Enjoy (:**

While Norma was in the examination room being taken care of, Alex sat and waited for her.

His cell phone rang in his pocket, he rushed to answer it, not wanting to disturb the other waiting room patients.

"Sheriff, we got him" Deputy Lynn said, accomplishment soaking her voice.

"Where is he now?" he asked professionally.

"We're holding him until we can schedule a court date" she informed him.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow to talk to the judge, and I'll have a police report done tonight" he claimed, his eyes transfixed on the examination room door.

"Yes Sheriff" she said, hanging up.

Alex was relived that Caleb was behind bars, he couldn't touch Norma anymore.

Suddenly, Norma exited the room and stood by him.

He rose immediately, taking her in his arms, slowly swaying her back and fourth.

The doctor stood behind Norma, piping up making them break the embrace.

"Sheriff, may I speak with you?" she asked gently.

"Of course. Norma, I'll be right out" he reassured her, dropping a kiss on her delicate skin before following the doctor into the examination room.

Once she closed the door, Alex was ready to ask a plethora of questions.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously, fiddling with his hands.

"Well, she had a lot of abrasions to her skin and she's been raped several times. I didn't take any samples because you informed me earlier that you already found her assailant" she explained, looking over the medical forms.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, a pair of worried, watery eyes watching her.

"She's going to be fine. I gave her some medication for the pain or soreness she will feel. I also recommended some wonderful counselors for any emotional suffering she may face. Right now, I would instruct you to make sure she's comfortable for the next couple weeks, talk to her about what happened if she lets you in on her attack. If she needs any more assistance, she can come back here or call me with the number I gave her" she said, handing him a pamphlet with a list of helpful therapists and emergency numbers.

"Thank you, doctor" he said, shaking her hand.

He turned and left, making his way back to Norma.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go home?" he asked sweetly, rubbing her lower back.

"Yes" she answered quietly, taking his hand as they walked outside.

"Alex? Can I ask you a favor?" she wondered, her eyes still big with fear.

"Anything baby" he answered, stopping abruptly, looking at her with full attention.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she begged, clutching onto him.

"Of course. I'll stay with you for as long as you want"

* * *

Alex was relieved when he finally got Norma home and set up in her room. He was pleased to see she was resting in bed, dawning her most comfortable pajamas. Despite seeing her semi-relaxed, he felt pain shoot through him whenever she moved or twisted in bed and she scrunched her face up in pain. He knew it was from the numerous attacks. Her medication wasn't doing much for her at all. He watched her as she made the agonized facial expression once again.

"Hun, do you want me to call the hospital...maybe get you some stronger meds?" he offered, pulling on one of his famous black t-shirts.

"No, the doctor said it might take longer for the medication in the pills to work" she explained, putting her hair in a ponytail.

He nodded and walked towards her bed, crawling in and looking into her eyes. He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair into her elastic.

She put her hand on his, gripping it securely, a small token of appreciation was all she could manage. Alex savored her soft touch.

Alex moved closer to Norma, entwining her in his strong arms. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to make her feel safe and sound.

All she could do was curl up in his arms, thankful for his hold on her. She wasn't sure what she would do if he weren't there today. Norma knew for sure she wouldn't be alive, Caleb would have killed her. She couldn't began to comprehend what had happened that day. When it was happening to her she kept thinking it was some fucked up nightmare. The more Caleb pinned her down, raped her, and yelled profanities in her tear streaked face, the more it became apparent to her that it was happening. After constant years of fear and looking over her shoulder, Caleb came back and was ready for some kind of twisted revenge for leaving the house, hiding the fact that she was pregnant with his son. What was she to do? Tell everyone, including her absentee mother and hard drinking, abusive father, that she was knocked up with a baby, something that's supposed to be beautiful, but in her case, a product of countless rapes that she endured for years from her own brother? Once Norma skipped town with John and an unborn Dylan, she knew there was no going back. The feelings of hostility and hatred towards Caleb had never changed, except when Dylan was born. When she held him for the first time, a beautiful, squealing newborn, she felt a love she never had before...all hatred and animosity towards anyone and everyone drifted away. Dylan was her whole world for the remainder of her teenage years, the good years where Dylan would actually need her, call her mama, and give her hugs for no reason. All Norma wanted was to be happy and feel needed. With Alex holding her now, it did give her some joy. He made her shitty life better. How could she feel so good in Alex's arms but at the same time feel so dead inside? Damn that Caleb...she hoped he burnt in hell for everything.

She dug her head deeper into his chest, the smell of his cologne incredibly comforting to her.

Norma still felt intense pain from the numerous attacks she received from Caleb.

Alex looked down on her, she seemed like she was ready to drift into sleep.

"I love you" he whispered, watching her eyes flutter closed.

"I love you too, Alex...so much, you have no idea" she proclaimed, sadness still apparent in her voice.

He clutched her tighter to him. At that moment, his heart swelled in good and bad ways. On one hand Norma just told him that she loved him a lot, and on another he still couldn't push Caleb and his vicious attacks out of his mind. Though he didn't want to, Alex knew he had to go down to the courthouse the next morning and tell the judge of Caleb's case. There was no way Norma would agree to face that son of a bitch in court and Alex couldn't blame her. He was ready to watch the judicial system take Caleb down, he would be locked behind bars for the rest of his life, and Norma would never have to live in fear again.

Alex was relived to watch Norma drift to sleep silently.

He leaned down towards her ear to whisper something ever so gently, so faint she probably wouldn't even hear it.

"I'll take care of everything"


	16. In Treatment

**I am so sorry it's taken me a while to update, I had a classic case of writers block. I think you guys will feel pleased with the suggestions incorporated in this chapter. I enjoyed writing it a lot more than I thought. I really want to know what you guys think, leave me some reviews and let me know. Praying you guys like it. If you guys haven't checked out my newer story Young Love yet, give it a spin, you may like it. Anyway, enjoy :) **

At around 3 am that night, Norma had the most horrific nightmare...

_Norma looked at her surroundings, coming out of a deep sleep. She appeared to be in a small chamber, when she tried to move she realized her hands and feet were chained to the wall. She writhed, trying to shake out of the cuffs. _

_"Help! Get me out of here!" she yelped, already frighted. _

_Norma shook and screamed, letting her back fall against the cold metal wall in terrified defeat. _

_Suddenly, the door to the chamber squeaked open, and to her horror, Caleb stepped inside. _

_He locked the door behind him, the click making goosebumps flare on her skin. _

_Caleb wasted no time making his way over to Norma, getting on his knees, facing her. _

_"No..." she started, her eyes dilated with tears, her lips trembling. _

_He clamped his hand over her mouth, while she tried to kick. _

_No!" she tried to yell over the force of his hand. _

Suddenly her nightmare ended and she shot up in bed screaming. She shook violently, cold sweats running down her body.

Alex woke up to the sound of her shrills, disoriented. He sat up immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

She thrust her head into his chest, sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking his t-shirt.

He held her shaky body and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked concerned, clutching her to him.

"I hate him" she groaned through the violent sobs.

"Shhh baby, you'll never have to see him again. I promise you" he kissed her cheek, wiping the still falling tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Her body still shook with sobs, Alex rubbed her back slowly.

He tried his best to comfort her, feeling relief once she calmed down, her head still resting on his chest.

"What do you think about seeing one of those specialist's that the doctor suggested?" he asked, looking into her tired, sad eyes.

"Oh Alex, I don't want to see another therapist. Last time I went I felt trapped...like I needed to lie to him in order to keep him from judging me" she explained, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"You've been to a therapist?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, last year. I um...I got in his face and told him off" she admitted sheepishly.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, you can always go to someone else. And you shouldn't worry about being judged. They are trained to hear all types of stories, the good, the bad, and the ugly" he exclaimed, kissing her temple, and running his fingers through her hair.

"I still don't know. The only people I've told about my...ordeal, is Dylan, Norman, and well...you" she muttered, looking at him with a pair of worried eyes.

"What if I went with you?" he offered, propping her pillow.

"Alex, you really don't have to -"

"I want to, Norma. I love you...that means I'm going to stick by you through all of this. Honey, what you went through was awful, it would be really good if you went to a professional to help you with trauma. They won't judge you, I won't judge you, no one will" he promised.

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Alex. If it would make you happy...I'll go" she sighed, pulling away to look at him.

He dropped a kiss on her lips, giving her hand a quick, tight squeeze.

"And you'll stay with me the whole time?" she asked.

"Of course I will" he swore, kissing her one last time before they fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Alex was able to make an appointment with the best sexual abuse therapist in White Pine Bay.

The morning of their appointment, Alex made his way to the Bates home, knocking on the front door.

Norma appeared only a minute later, making her way outside with him.

He took her hand, holding it all the way down to his SUV.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"It's weird. Sometimes I feel so angry I think I might just snap and then other times I feel normal...I just don't know what to think" she sighed sadly.

"I'm sure that's normal, what you went through was horrible honey. The woman I'm taking you to is a sexual abuse victim as well, she has two degrees in physiology and one in woman's studies. She's anxious to meet you" he explained, clutching her hand again as they sat in the car.

"What's her name?" she asked randomly.

"I'll give you a hint...she's named after a spice" he grinned, tapping the steering wheel.

"Uh...cinnamon?" she guessed, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Maybe if she was a stripper. Her name is Sage" he chuckled.

She scoffed, tapping his arm.

"Sage is a herb" she laughed lightly.

"I haven't seen you smile in a while...it's good to see" he said, a half smile growing on his face.

She picked up their intertwined hands and dropped a kiss on the top of his.

"I love you" she said quietly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I love you, too" he replied sincerely.

"Let's go" he said, starting the engine.

* * *

When they arrived at the therapist's office, Norma felt waves of apprehension fly throughout her stomach. She had no idea what to do, she'd lied so many times in her life to a lot of people. She knew she had to let more people in and Alex was a good first step. She took a deep breath and walked into the doctor's office, Alex following closely behind, making her feel more secure than ever.

The therapist approached her, outstretching her hand, a peaceful smile on her face.

She had a Bohemian style, kind green eyes, and long pale blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Sage Robertson, it's really good to finally meet you Norma" she smiled, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Robertson" she smiled, feeling Alex's lower hand on her back.

"Please call me Sage, I like to keep things friendly with my patients, it breaks down the wall of professionalism" she said, giving Norma the warmest smile she'd ever seen.

"That's clever" she commented, her eyes wandering around the office.

"And you must be Alex" she greeted, shaking his hand as well.

He nodded, gripping her hand.

"Its nice to meet you" he smiled.

"You as well. Why don't the three of us take a seat and we'll talk a little bit" she motioned to a sofa cushioned in the corner of her office.

They nodded and sat down, Sage sat across from them in a leather chair, her notebook open on her lap.

Norma took a deep breath, preparing herself for questions.

"So Norma, why don't you tell me about your childhood?" she asked calmly, watching her facial expression change.

Alex rubbed small circles on her lower back, knowing it would calm her down.

"Remember I want you to be completely open with me...or else I can't help you" she comforted her, giving her time to breathe.

She emitted a small, shaky breath from her pouty lips.

"Well...my dad and brother were incredibly abusive" she admitted, fiddling with her hands.

"How so?" she asked quietly, writing down what she said.

"My dad just hit and screamed. My brother...his abuse was solely sexual" she sighed, biting her lip, her eyes watering.

Alex pulled her closer to him, trying to make her feel safe and protected, the things Norma longed for.

"Was your father there to witness the sexual abuse?" she inquired, observing Norma's shaky body.

"No...my brother always hid it, he would typically do it when...when um" she started, feeling the tears stream down her face.

Sage gave her a box of tissues, she thanked her silently, and wiped the tears, regaining her composure.

"My brother used to do it when my dad was at work and my mom was passed out" she claimed, sniffling, and clutching Alex's hand.

"How long did the abuse go on for?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"Until I got pregnant with my son Dylan...I was around 16" she revealed.

"And your son is your brother's child?" she asked, Norma was pleased at how neutral her voice stayed, looks like she really has dealt with a lot of cases.

She nodded slowly, straightening out her dress.

"Did you tell your brother?" she asked, still writing the information down.

"No...I told my boyfriend at the time that Dylan was his. We left Ohio soon after I told him and settled down in Arizona" she explained, focusing on her breathing.

"And how did you feel after your son was born?" she questioned, her eyes trained on her notebook.

"Well throughout the pregnancy I was scared...even though I was out of my house and away from my brother I felt like his presence was always there. And then when Dylan was finally born...I felt good, despite the fact that he was the product of something...awful. I felt like I had a purpose, like there was someone out there that finally needed me" she said, her heart swelling at the thought of Dylan when he was a newborn.

"Sometimes it just feels good to be needed" she said.

"It did" she admitted.

"Do you have any other children?" she smiled.

"Only one, Norman...he's the greatest teenager anyone could ask for" she said, forgetting about his black outs and only thinking about all the times he comforted her.

"Is his father in the picture?" she asked, locking eyes with Norma.

"No...Norman's father passed away two years ago, it was a fatal car accident" she claimed, emotionless.

"How was your relationship with Norman's dad?" she inquired.

"Not good...he was abusive too" she said without thinking.

Norma realized how easy it was to talk to Sage once she got used to it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been hard...growing up with an abusive father and brother and then having an abusive partner" she sympathized.

"It was...Sam wasn't the ideal father. He was lazy, he never lifted a finger when it came to Norman, and he was totally unemotional" she explained.

"How was your relationship with your boyfriend you had as a teenager?" she questioned curiously.

"John, he was wonderful...the one guy I was with that caused no harm to me. Except Alex" she looked over at him and smiled.

He grinned back at her, happy she was able to talk about her past, he was incredibly proud of her.

She smiled at the both of them, placing her pen down on her desk.

"Did your son protect you from your abusive partner?" she asked, changing the subject back to Sam.

"Norman is very sensitive, I never wanted him to witness the attacks, I would always tell him to go to his room or outside when I knew Sam was going to get violent" she explained, clearing her throat.

"I see. And did you ever try to have any more kids?" she asked softly.

Norma felt her heart drop, her pulse race, and she began to sweat. She was making such good progress...it was now or never.

"I had a miscarriage...about five years ago"


	17. Getting It All Out

**I really couldn't ask for better readers, you guys have made me love writing and adding more to this story. Please follow one of my favorite readers on Twitter, her handle is: CaitlinW_007, she's a big Bates fan and a Normero shipper. Enjoy this chapter! Xoxo - MJ123 **

Norma straightened her posture and felt her heart beat slow down after her reveal, she could tell Alex was shocked, she didn't need to look at him to know.

"I see. What was that like?" Sage asked, giving her full attention.

"Well...with Sam and I's relationship the way it was, we certainly weren't planning on having another child, it just kind of happened. I found out when I was two months along and when I told Sam, he couldn't have cared less. He told me that if I was planning on keeping the baby I would have to move out of the house. A few weeks after, I miscarried...I always figured it was the stress he put on me" she explained, feeling tears in her eyes again, she wouldn't let them fall.

"You are probably right, pregnant woman should avoid stress at all costs...especially from their families. Though your relationship with Sam was a mess, how did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?" she asked, trying to uncover her full story.

"To be completely honest, I was almost happy. I had nothing going on at that time and whenever I though of having a baby, it seemed like everything was going to be okay...I love being a mother. Loosing the baby was certainly heartbreaking" she admitted, trying to keep her cool.

"How did Sam react?" she asked, placing her glasses on top of her head.

"He didn't really. He brought me to the hospital the night I lost the baby. I got the news, cried and cried. Sam just drove me home like nothing happened, the baby never even really existed to him" she sighed.

"That's awful. I'm sorry to hear that you had to go through it. You know it's not your fault you lost the baby right?" she asked.

"I always felt like I was to blame...because I was supposed to take care of that baby and make it feel safe" she whimpered, wiping her eyes.

"It's no where near your fault, Norma. It's never the mother's fault. Your abusive husband gave you an impossible ultimatum...it's natural that your thoughts were completely focused on what he told you. In a way you were protecting your baby, you were thinking about where you were going to go once it was born right?" she questioned.

"I suppose" she concluded confused.

"Well there you go, you had your unborn child in mind the whole time" she smiled.

She nodded, watching her intently.

"One last question?" Sage asked looking at her wall clock.

"Anything" Norma replied, feeling strong.

"If John was so good to you, why did you leave him for Sam?" she asked.

"Well, John was a great partner and father to Dylan. But when I met Sam...he was everything John wasn't. Sam was charming, sweet, and gave me his full attention. Leaving John was one of the stupidest things I ever did, it wrecked my relationship with Dylan as well. Luckily he has such a big heart, we patched things up a few months ago, we've been pretty close ever since then" she smiled, loving the fact that she reconnected with Dylan.

"That's wonderful! That's a huge step in the right direction, Norma" Sage said cheerfully, an adoring smile on her face.

"Thank you" she cooed, a tiny smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have. Next session, I think we should talk about what happened to you recently. Your attack. Would that be okay?" she asked cautiously.

"I think it would be for the best" she agreed, rising up off the sofa, Alex joining her.

Norma made her way towards Sage, outstretching a hand.

"I really can't thank you enough" she praised, giving her the kindest smile she could manage.

"It's my job to help you Norma. We are going to make some wonderful progress. I am so impressed that you were able to open up" Sage grinned, shaking Alex's hand also.

"Nice meeting you, Alex" she smiled, making her way back to her seat.

Alex and Norma left the office, walking out into the hallway, and shutting the door behind them.

"Norma, I'm so proud of you" he said in awe, dropping a hand on her back.

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"It was nice to talk to someone who can relate" she commented, leaning closer to him as they walked.

"I never knew you had a miscarriage, I'm so sorry honey" he sighed, stopping her once they got outside.

She pulled him to her, clutching him like a lifeline.

"I love you so much" she crooned as he swayed her back and fourth.

"I love you too" he smiled, kissing her lips softly.

They got in the car and pulled out of the lot.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" he offered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'd love to" she smiled.

* * *

They went to a small bistro and sat comfortably outside.

"Did you ever think we'd be here a two years ago?" she asked, sipping water from her glass.

"Honestly? No. That night we arrested you...us getting together was the furthest thing from my mind" he chuckled, straightening the napkin in his lap.

"Hell, I can't argue. I thought you hated my guts" she smiled.

"Never. I never hated you. You annoyed me. But you were so...cute" he admitted, his cheeks glowing.

"I was?" she smiled, crinkling her nose sweetly.

"Yeah. And of course I thought you were gorgeous" he revealed, taking her hand across the table.

"Well, I thought you were pretty handsome" she giggled flirtatiously.

"What can I say? I just roll out of bed like this" he smiled, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Shut up" she chuckled, swatting the top of his hand.

"You know, I thought you were completely into Zack when we first met..." he admitted, chewing his sandwich.

"Zack was a bit more of a temptation...he was so much younger that me. I guess it just felt good to get attention from such a young guy. He's nothing like you though" she smirked.

"And then there was George...I'm so happy I got you away from that asshole" he muttered, still vengeful towards him.

"I can't thank you enough for that" she smiled.

"It's my job to protect people who are in distress" he commented, eyeing her carefully.

"Is that always want you wanted to do? Be a police officer?" she asked curiously, resting her chin in her hand.

"Always. My grandfather was a police officer and he would always take me for rides in his cruiser when I was around 6 or 7...watching him do his job inspired me to follow in his path" he reflected smiling.

"That's sweet. I take it you two were close?" she asked, poking at her salad.

"Incredibly, he was more of a friend to me. He saw my father was a total fuck up and he and my grandmother won full custody of me" he replied, clearing his throat.

"I didn't know that. What was wrong with your father?" she asked carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

Alex sighed, taking a deep breath before his explanation.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she muttered, holding onto his hand.

"No, you opened up so much today, it's only fair I tell you about me. My father was a big drunk...one night he met a woman at a bar, they got really drunk and slept together. I was the unexpected product of their one night stand. They stayed together throughout her pregnancy and once she gave birth to me, she left my father. They never spoke again. My dad told me she was a good person, but she had a lot of different problems going on. I lived with him up until the time I was 4 years old. I can't say he raised me...lots of times he would just leave me home alone or drop me with a neighbor. One day, he left me with my grandparents and didn't come back for four days, no phone calls or anything. When he did come back for me, he reeked of liquor and appeared to be on some kind of narcotic. My grandfather kicked him out of the house and took him to court two weeks later, when he won custody of me, I never saw him again" he explained, avoiding eye contact with Norma.

"I would have never guessed it was like that..." she began sadly, getting up to sit closer to him.

She took his head in her hands, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Alex" she cooed sincerely.

"I'm just really thankful my grandparents were there for me...I'm not sure where I'd be right now if they weren't there for me" he replied, stroking the back of her hand.

"Are they still alive?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, my grandmother passed when I was in college and my grandfather died shortly after I moved here" he sighed sadly.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure they were amazing people" she smiled, running her hand through the hair at the back of his head.

"They were" he grinned, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"What about your mother, though?" she asked.

"Oh...I looked for when I was a teenager. When I tracked her down, she was living in a crack house...didn't even know who I was, not even when I introduced myself" he said, his eyes watering slightly._  
_

Norma hugged him then, not as a girlfriend, but as a sign of comfort, assuring him that she was there.

"It's okay" she muttered, kissing his head.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm so happy I can talk to you" he grinned, his hand resting on her lower back.

"Me too"

**Guest or account holder, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading (;**


	18. I Think I Love You

Norma exited Alex's SUV later that night, making her way over to the drivers side, and dropping a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I feel really good that we opened up to one another today" she smiled, kissing him two more times on the cheek playfully.

"Me too" he replied, swaying her hips back and fourth in his hands, looking into her crystal blue orbs.

"Why don't you let me walk you to your door, it's pretty dark out" he offered, hooking arms with her.

Norma didn't reply, she just lay her head on the side of his arm, smiling peacefully.

They finally made their way to her front door, when she suddenly turned to him.

"On second thought, do you want to come in for some coffee?" she grinned, opening the door with her house key.

"I'd love too" he accepted slyly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"It's going to be really challenging to put on a pot of coffee with your lips latched to me" she giggled, spinning towards him and smiling.

He gave up and slid his hand in hers as they walked into the kitchen.

The pair were immediately and unexpectedly greeted by Dylan, all Norma could do was stand speechless as his eyes drifted to her and Alex's interlaced hands.

He stood in front of the pair, a sandwich in his hand, looking at them while chewing.

"What's this?" he asked, nudging his head up at their still entwined hands.

"Um...we're kind of...dating" she answered coyly, a small smile creeping on her face.

"That's cool" he answered calmly, walking back to the kitchen table, retrieving his dirty dish and placing it in the sink.

Dylan walked back to face the two, he cleared his throat. "Well...I guess I'll leave you two kids alone" he grinned, exiting the kitchen and soon enough the house.

When he heard the front door close, Alex immediately turned to Norma, an almost angry expression on his face.

"You didn't tell him we were dating? Don't tell me you haven't told Norman..." he huffed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Well...I didn't know how they would react" she shrugged innocently, starting her coffee maker.

"Norma, we've been dating for a month now. One would think you would tell the closest person to you" he said, taking a seat at the table.

She took two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and sighed, dropping them on the counter.

"Look, I'm just a little on edge...I don't know how Norman is going to take the news" she replied, already frustrated from Alex's anger.

"Take the news? Norma, he's a seventeen year old boy" he claimed.

"You don't understand" she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"What? Are you afraid? Or...are you ashamed that we're dating?" he asked, immediately sounding offended.

"Alex..." she started sternly.

He stood from the table, walking into the hallway. Norma quickly sprinted after him, clutching his arm before he could get his hand on the doorknob.

Alex just glared back at her. "Where are you going?" she asked sadly, her eyes holding self disappointment.

"I'm tired. I'm going to head to my room" he huffed, she didn't stop him as he walked out side.

She slid back against the front door, placing her head in her hands. Norma knew she should have told Norman that she was dating Alex, but she couldn't risk his safety. Her son was overly protective of her and would have no problem taking Alex down. She sat conflicted, if she broke it off with Alex she'd be able to protect him from Norman's rage, but if she continued to see him, Alex could get hurt...severely.

Norma headed back to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting at the kitchen table. She wanted nothing more than to head down to Alex's room and collapse in his arms.

"Mother?" she heard suddenly, snapping her head forward to see Norman walking into the kitchen.

She knew he couldn't see that she was upset, he would just worry. Norma stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Hi, honey" she cooed, kissing his throat.

"I've missed you, mother" he said sweetly, his voice as pure as ever.

"I know Norman, me too" she grinned. "Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" she offered, already moving towards the lone pan on the stove.

"That sounds good" he smiled, taking Norma's vacant seat at the kitchen table.

"I remember when you were younger. You would have these weird nightmares, always running to me in the middle of the night. I would always get up and make you hot chocolate" she giggled, putting the hot water on to simmer.

"Yeah and you used to put "magic dust" in the mix to keep the monsters away" he chuckled, now playing with a loose thread on his sweater. "What was that anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, it was just a pinch of cinnamon" she turned back to him, smiling, placing the hot mug in front of him.

She took a place across the table from Norman, watching him sip from the mug slowly.

After a few moments of silence, she figured it would be best to ease into the honest truth. Norma and Alex were happily together and that's all that mattered. She felt so good telling the truth to Sage and Alex, she couldn't pass up being honest with her own son. She cleared her throat uneasily.

"Norman?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Mother?" he replied attentively, gazing at her with his sweet green eyes.

"Honey, you know I love you right?" she smiled, placing her hand on his across the table.

"Of course mom. And I love you, your everything to me" he grinned appreciatively.

All she could do was carry the same big smile on her face, grateful for such a wonderful son. Though Norman's blackouts were still a problem, that didn't mean she loved him any less.

She sighed in nervous anticipation. "Can I tell you something?" she muttered.

"Anything in the world, mother" he answered, drinking from his cup.

"Well...it's just that...I've been seeing someone" she admitted, a hand drifting to the back of her head.

"I see. Who?" he asked, his expression neither happy, angry, or sad.

"Sheriff Romero" she sighed, biting her lower lip.

"Do you love him, mother?" he asked.

That question made her sink a little bit. Did she really love him? He had always been their to comfort her and cover for her. There was something about the way Alex looked at her, like she was the only woman in the world. He treated her with the utmost respect, something she wasn't used to from men. Whenever she saw Alex, her stomach twisted in knots.

A weak smile graced her lips as she nodded slowly. "I think so" she whispered, laughing at the admission.

"Well...I suppose that's the only thing that matters. If he is good to you, that's all that matters to me" he said, making Norma's heart beat faster. She stood then, making her way over to her son. He rose and pulled her into his embrace.

"Thank you, sweetie" she mumbled into his chest, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"Sure thing, mother. I'm going to head upstairs to bed" he smiled, kissing her cheek and breaking the hug.

"I love you honey. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he replied, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Norma breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She still didn't feel at ease though, something was still not right. She walked into the hallway, grabbing her coat from the hook and heading outside. Slowly, Norma descended the steps of her home and made her way down to room 11.

* * *

Norma stood outside the door to Alex's room, absentmindedly she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and knocked on his door. If she listened closely, she could hear footsteps in his room leading to the door. When he opened up, his tired eyes shot open to see her.

"Norma? Is everything okay?" he asked groggily, brushing a hand over his head.

"Everything is fine. Can we talk?" she asked, her fingers tugging at the sleeve of her coat anxiously.

"Sure. Come in" he answered, obviously still angry with her.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she offered, stepping away from his room.

He stepped back inside, quickly slipping on shoes.

"Fine" he said, shutting his door behind him.

He stood locking his room, still wearing a white t shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

She grinned at his attire, but quickly wiped the smirk away when he turned back to her.

Soon enough, they made their way to a beautiful spot overlooking a lake.

"So, what did you want?" he questioned, remaining short with her.

"I told Norman we were together" she admitted.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded, keeping her eyes fixated on the lake.

"He came home a little while after you left and I just decided to tell him the truth" she explained calmly.

"That's all I wanted" he muttered, kicking the pebbles at his feet.

"I feel at peace now that he knows" she replied.

He looked at her, the way the moonlight was hitting her face highlighting every feature.

"I'm sorry I made you upset, Alex. You've done so much for me and have been so amazing through all of this shit, I couldn't ask for a better man" she smiled, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you" he replied, tugging her to him, dropping a slow kiss on her lips.

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too, Alex...so much" she smiled happily, letting him sway her back in fourth.

He left one more quick kiss on her cheek, slipping his hand in hers.

"Wanna head back home?" he asked, glancing one last time at the lake.

"Will you spend the night with me?" she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"I can't say no to that" he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

Together they walked in quiet bliss on their way back to the motel.


	19. Devotion, Pancakes, and Muscles

**Wow! Haven't updated in a long time and I'm so sorry. School just started and it's a heavy workload. Anyway, here's the next installment, enjoy! **

Once Norma and Alex made their way back to her house, they made the journey up to her bedroom. She looked down at Alex's clothing and giggled.

"I'd ask if you need to go back to your room and grab a pair of pajamas but...it looks like your all ready for bed".

He looked down and rolled his eyes playfully. "I actually went out like this?" he chuckled, making his way to the edge of her bed and plopping down.

"You didn't know what you were wearing?" she asked, grabbing a nightie from her bedroom drawer.

"I would've paid more attention to my outfit if I wasn't so distracted by your eyes" he said, looking at her with a goofy grin on his face.

She doubled over with laughter at his cheesy words. "Your so corny!" she managed between fits of giggles. He made his way off the bed and clutched her in his arms as her body trembled in chuckles. "You have the most adorable laugh" he complimented, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm going to go change" she smiled, turning to leave. Before she made her way out the door, Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Why not change here? Where I can watch" he offered up devilishly. She giggled and brushed a finger over his cheek.

"You want me to do a strip tease for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He simply nodded and sat back on her bed. She turned to the small radio sitting on her bureau. As she looked for a good station, she swayed her hips to attract his attention further.

Once she found some old motown song, she moved back towards him, kicking her wedges off. Slowly, careful fingers found the buttons on her blouse, popping them open down the seam. The shirt landed on the floor, next to her sensually moving body. Then, she unzipped her skirt with caution, noticing how Alex's eyes were soon filled with arousal. When the skirt pooled at her feet, she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. As she stood in her lacy black bra and matching boy shorts, she ran both hands up and down her smooth, porcelain skin. Norma stalked slowly towards Alex, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her lips to his, teasing him but not mildly satisfying him with a kiss. She gyrated slowly on his lap, running her hands up and down his arms.

Alex watched Norma, more turned on than he ever was in his life. He grasped her hips and flipped her on her back. "Your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life" he cooed, kissing her cheek.

She ran her hands up and down his back, taking off his t shirt as he kicked off his jeans. Alex reached back and slid her bra off. She glided her panties down her ankles and looked at him. He moved her up so she was vertically on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. He reached over and flicked the bedroom light off, pulling the covers over their bodies. Norma wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled his head down to hers, so her mouth was near his ear. "Make love to me" she whispered, her fingers grazing the back of his head.

Alex complied to her, expressing his love for her with passionate thrusts and careful hands. The couple soon fell tired somewhere between the 7th and 8th time. They soon fell asleep, nuzzled against each other.

* * *

Norma woke before Alex the next morning, her hair was wild from his clutching fingers. As she cleared the platinum pieces from her face, her fingers brushed over a large mark on her neck. It didn't take her long to realize that she had a hickey branded on her skin. She wanted to feel mortified, but she almost felt a thrill, she felt like a young teenager. Slowly, her legs entwined as she rolled over and softly mounted Alex. She observed as his eyes fluttered open and his lips twisted into an instant smile. Immediately, his gaze adverted to the love bite on her neck. He reached up to touch it.

"I'm guessing I did that" he chuckled. Norma rested his fingers on his hand, now conjoined on her neck. He rolled over, so he was on top of her.

"You did indeed" she responded, pulling his head down for a messy kiss. When she pulled away, they both needed to catch their breath. "Morning".

"Good morning. Last night was absolutely splendid" he expressed, resting his hands at her side. She let her hands fall to his hips clutching his body closer to hers. He always felt so warm...it was incredibly comforting to Norma, who felt a smile coming on at his words.

"Absolutely splendid?" she giggled. He kissed her the spot on her neck where her hickey lay, raising his eyes to rest on hers, a half smile on his face.

"How many times after sex have I used the terms "good" and "amazing" to describe my performance?" he joked.

She let out a playful gasp at his statement. "_Your_ performance. I believe we both have the sore hips and muscles to prove it" she smiled.

"I suppose I should give you a little credit" he smiled, letting his hands explore her thighs.

Norma leaned up and placed another kiss on his lips. "A lot of credit" she said, pecking his cheek one last time before sitting up in bed. She draped the covers off of her now nude body and stood up, making her way over to her vanity chair. Her fingers clutched the blue silky robe that hung off her chair and she covered herself.

"Do you have to wear a robe?" he asked as he pouted like a little boy.

"If I want to walk around the house and make breakfast, then yes I do have to wear a robe" she smiled, walking back to the bed, and leaning down to kiss his lips quickly. "Now, come downstairs with me".

He groaned, throwing his head back in playful anguish. "Baby, all I want to do is stay in bed with you all day" he whined, taking her hand in his.

"I have a motel to manage and you have a town to run" she smiled, pulling him up out of bed. He grinned at her before redressing. Alex made his way to her when he was clothed, holding her hips in his strong hands.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, swaying back and fourth under his grip.

"I don't normally eat it" he answered, pressing his forehead to his.

"Not this morning, mister. Your coming down stairs with me and I'm going to make you a big, filling breakfast" she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am" he joked, following her down the steps to her kitchen.

As they entered, she glanced at the table then at him. "You sit while I make you something" she said, kissing his cheek before heading over to the cabinet. She pulled out a two pans, the pancake mix, and a few eggs.

He watched as she pulled out every single ingredient. "Norma, you really don't have to go through all this trouble. I typically just pick something up for lunch around noon anyway" he explained, resting his elbow on the table.

"Nonsense, I am making you breakfast. I care about you a lot and I think you deserve it" she exclaimed, stirring the pancake mix in a glass bowl. "Besides, you're a sheriff, you need your strength".

"What? You don't think I'm strong?" he teased, watching her out of the corner of his eye, he rolled up his shirt sleeve and flexed a muscle. She turned, letting out a loud laugh as she observed him.

She recovered, dropping the pancake mix in the pan and working at the doughy circles with a spatula. "You're very built, honey" she giggled.

"Thank you" he smiled, cherishing the laugh she let out. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I got an e-mail from Sage and you have an appointment tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock. Does that work for you?" he asked.

She dropped the finished pancakes on a glass dish and set it on the counter top as she got started on the scrambled eggs. "That will be fine. Can you make it?" she questioned, whisking the eggs in the frying pan.

"Of course, Norma. I will come to any and every session if that's what you want" he reassured her.

She scooped the eggs out of the pan, onto the half filled plate. She made her way over to the kitchen table and rested the plate in front of him. She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you" she said.

"I love you, too" he smiled, taking his fork and scooping food into his mouth. "This tastes amazing" he complimented her, taking a few more bites before giving her a confused look. "You aren't hungry?".

She shook her head. "Not really. Plus, I have an early lunch with Dylan" she exclaimed. Ever since they reconnected, Norma and Dylan had gone out at least once a week to catch up, it was nice to just talk with her eldest son.

He nodded as he chewed on his eggs.

When he finally finished, he rose from the table with a full stomach. "That was delicious, Norma. I really appreciate it" he said gratefully, taking her by the hips, and dropping a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it" she giggled, placing her hand in his. "Do you have to head to work now?".

He rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately" he sighed, gripping her hand.

They walked to her front door, stopping at the end of the hallway. "I'll miss you today" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

"I'll miss you more" she replied, rubbing his cheekbone with her fingertips.

"Bye, honey" he said, opening the door, and descending the steps.

"Have a good day at work" she called behind.

She shut the door tight behind him, already starting to miss him. At that moment, Norma realized just how in love with him she really was.

**Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it. XOXO**


	20. Unexpected Double Date

**Sorry for the long wait...this is the 20th chapter! I have come a long way with this story and am so, incredibly thankful for my readers. Your comments and views make my passion for writing Normero fic grow everyday. I have decided to incorporate Dylan and Emma into the story more. I hope you guys like my character development so far. Warning: Updates will take a longer time because I have a heavier school workload. I'm trying to please my readers and get good grades as well. On a side note, if you guys haven't checked out me and Ezzillion's new RP story, Love in the Realm of Forgiveness , please do! This is my first collab story and her first Bates fic. She is amazing! The way she writes for Alex Romero will blow your mind, she is incredibly spot on with his actions and emotions. Ezzillion, if your reading this, I have had an absolutely splendid time writing with you so far! Xoxo - MJ123 **

It was later that night, there was a full moon hanging high in the sky as Alex stepped out of his SUV. He eagerly trotted to the motel office to see Norma. He stepped inside, his eyebrows knitted in confusion when he didn't see her at her usual spot, the front desk. "Norma?" he called out. Ever since the Caleb situation, he had been overtly and unapologetically overprotective of Norma, his main goal was to keep her safe and out of the hands of evil.

"Back here" she replied, he felt his heart rate and anxiety float back down to there normal levels as he realized she was simply in the back office. He made his way in the back and grinned as he saw her bent over a cardboard box, rummaging through for something. He paced over to her slowly, wrapping his big arms around her waist. Norma felt heart convulsing as she felt his touch. She spun on the wedge of her heel to face him. "Hi" she smiled, one of her dreamiest smiles that lit up her entire face and made Alex wonder how one human being could hold the features that she had. Her fingers drifted upwards, playing with the little hairs at the nape of his neck.

"How was your day at work?" she asked, feeling goosebumps come alive and flair all over her skin as his hands massaged her lower back softly.

Alex grinned, he loved when she inquired about his day at work, it showed him that she truly cared about him and his chosen profession. Most of the woman he dated didn't care about what he did, they didn't want to get involved in the details of such a high risk and difficult job. Most of his ex's only saw the finer, happier pieces of White Pine Bay. Norma...Norma had seen it all, the good, the bad, and the ugly parts of the seedy small town. Her shock value was practically non-existent whenever he went into detail about his day as Sheriff, no matter how brutally graphic it was, Norma just shrugged her shoulders and praised him for taking on such a challenging job. Norma actually made him feel important...something that not many people could do. Alex knew it was brave of him, doing what he did everyday, but it was nice to hear it from the one person that actually mattered to him.

"It was interesting. I actually delivered a baby today" he laughed, keeping his grip tight around her waist. Norma's eyes pondered his face, her lips twisting into a surprised grin. "How did that happen?" she asked, sounding intrigued. She took him by the hand and led him over to the couch in the back office, they sat and she got ready to listen to him.

"Well, I was sitting in my office doing the usual paperwork when Deputy Lynn called for me. She was freaking out saying that there was a woman in the backseat of her car on the highway, she was about to give birth and Lynn had no idea how to deliver because she isn't done with training yet. So, I got in my car and sped to the disclosed location, found the woman and sure enough, I delivered her daughter. I drove her to the hospital after that and then went back to work" he explained, tugging Norma onto his lap.

Norma smiled and looked back at him, smiling. "How on earth do you know how to deliver a baby?" she asked, reaching up to graze his cheek. Alex smiled and basked in the feeling of her fingertips.

"When I was around 20 years old and just starting out on the force, I had to attend these training classes. One of the final things they taught us how to do was emergency childbirth. We had to watch a video and then take a test. It was probably one of the easiest things I learned how to do. I just never thought the information would come in handy, but now I know it was worth it" he smiled, reflecting on his early deputy days.

"Your such a hero" she sighed in awe, leaning deeper into his chest. "I'm practically dating a sheriff and a doctor mixed in one".

"I guess you could say that" he replied, pulling her face down to his and leaving short kisses on her lips. "You make me so happy, Norma" he said truthfully, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. She smiled adoringly, loving the things he said to her. "You make me happy too" she giggled, kissing his neck.

Suddenly, their necks both craned towards the front office as they heard the door snap shut. "Hello?" they both heard a feminine voice project. Alex looked at her with question in her eyes. "It's just Emma, she's getting ready to start her shift" Norma reassured him, rising from his lap and making her way to the front. She spotted Emma and smiled. "Hello, Emma. How are you honey?" she asked sweetly.

Emma gave her the classic innocent smile. "I'm well. And you?" she asked, wheeling her tank behind the front desk so it would sit near her feet. "Doing great" Norma answered, now standing in front of the desk, watching her get situated.

Alex came out a second later, walking towards Norma and standing next to her. "Sheriff Romero" Emma greeted him, keeping the smile plastered on her face. She had heard rumors around town that the two were now an item, she just couldn't believe it. For the past few years, Emma kept note of the fact that they had harbored this extreme sexual tension between one another but it never seemed like it could happen. Looking at them now, she couldn't help but think that they were a cute couple.

Alex managed to give her a small smile. "Emma" he returned the gesture, pleasantly. "How have you been, how's your father?" he asked, leaning against the desk. He'd known Will Decody for many years, they used to fish together. Emma grinned and cleared her throat. "I'm fine. My dad is great...the shop is doing fairly well with business so that's certainly a component in his mood" she laughed, now logging on to the motel computer and setting up the reservations.

"That's good to hear" he replied, still holding the half smile on his face. He turned back to Norma and reached for her hand. She clasped her hand into his hesitantly. "Emma, are you going to be okay by yourself?" she asked protectively. Norma knew that she was a maternal figure for Emma, she loved the role. If she had been lucky enough to have a daughter, she'd have wanted her to be just like Emma, kind, responsible, and sweet.

Emma nodded. "Of course, I'll be fine. I texted Norman over an hour ago and asked if he was going to work with me tonight, but he never responded" she sighed, clicking on her phone to check if she had any missed calls or texts from him. "Did he go out tonight?" she asked Norma, assuming she would know.

Norma thought, checking her own phone. She scrolled through the text thread between her and Norma, seeing if he had told her of his plans. "Let's see...ah, here it is" she began, reading the text and clicking her phone off, slipping it back in the pocket of her cardigan. "He's at the library, studying for some test he has on Monday. I don't think he can use his phone in there" she answered.

"That explains it" she concluded, reading the reservation book. "Anyhow, I'll be fine here, no need to worry" she smiled, looking at Norma and Alex's entwined hands.

"Okay, well, we're going to head out for the night. I will probably be back in a few hours, but if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call or text me" she reassured, heading out of the office with Alex. Emma nodded as she watched them leave. Norma and the Sheriff were one hot item.

* * *

Norma drove her Cadillac up and over the numerous narrow roads of White Pine Bay. Alex sat in the passengers seat, his eyes glued to Norma's content, peaceful smile. Eventually, she turned to him and brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face. "Do you want to go get a drink somewhere?" she offered, her blue orbs returning to the road ahead of them. He simply nodded and reached over to place his palm on her thigh, she glanced down at his hand and smiled. He reached over with his free hand to turn on the radio, attempting to find a good song. When he found something suitable, he leaned back and rested his head on the seat. Norma was lightly singing along to the song he found.

Alex looked over at her, his eyes hazy from his long day at work, he was aching to unwind. "You sound pretty" he cooed, watching her lips move to the gentle flow of the music. She just looked over and grinned at him, admiring how peaceful he looked in the moment. She pulled into a practically empty bar parking lot. The only vehicles around was a cherry red jeep parked next to Norma's car and a blue corvette at the end of the lot. She shut the engine off and tapped Alex's shoulder, he had gently dozed off as she drove.

He shuttered, slightly disoriented. "What is it?" he asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Norma giggled at his already groggy voice. "We're here, honey" she smiled, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips. He grinned when she pulled away and unbuckled his seat belt, opening his door and getting out to stretch his tired limbs. She left the vehicle as well, locking her car in the process. She made her way to the bar entrance and held the door open for Alex, he entered and smiled at her. "Thanks, gorgeous" he winked playfully. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she followed behind him, linking arms.

Once they entered the bar, Norma scanned for an empty table. Her eyes widened a bit when they set upon Dylan, sitting at the far side of the bar with an attractive redhead, they were holding hands across the table. She tugged at Alex's arm a bit, getting his attention. "Look" she said, her eyes glued to her son.

"Do you want to go over and say hello?" he asked, moving his arm around her waist. She nodded as she began walking towards his table with Alex latched attentively at her side. She cleared her throat when the pair approached his table. Dylan's eyes shot to his mother in both surprise and shock. "Oh, hey Norma. Sheriff Romero" he smiled, nodding towards them.

Alex just smiled at the young couple awkwardly. Norma piped up, looking at her son, "Hi" she smiled. "Who's this?" she asked, motioning to the girl he was across from, shooting her a polite and inviting smile.

"I'm sorry" Dylan said, he looked at his date. "Julie, this is my mother, Norma. Mom, this is Julie...my girlfriend" he announced, mumbling the last part. He had been seeing Julie for a few months, but was extremely hesitant to bring her around his dysfunctional family.

Julie grinned at Norma, taking her in. She outstretched her hand and shook kindly. "I've heard great things about you, Mrs. Bates" she smiled, eyeing her. Norma returned her grin, she flashed her gaze at Alex. "This is my boyfriend, Alex" she said, introducing him to relive the awkward tension.

"Hello" she smiled, shaking his hand as well. "Would you two like to join us?" she offered kindly, motioning to the empty space in front of their table.

Norma looked at Alex for clarification, she was all for getting to know Dylan's date. Alex glanced back at her with a small smile. "We'd love to" Norma answered, reaching back to pull two chairs away from a vacant table. Dylan took a deep, internal breath. This was bound to be a long night.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, I aim to please! - MJ123 xoxoxo (: **


	21. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Short and sweet chapter. ****I apologize for not updating in eons, I hate making my wonderful readers and reviewers wait, school has been such a royal pain and I've just had no time to write. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please enjoy and if you haven't checked out my new story "In My Solitude", give it a read. Hope this new installment makes up for my absence - MJ123 **

Norma cleared her throat and scanned Julie over for the third time. She was a beautiful girl, her red hair was vibrant and curly, she had green emerald eyes that anyone would kill for. Norma smiled sweetly at the girl, ready to ask a boatload of questions. She never really paid attention to the girls Dylan would date, but she was ready to change that. As Alex grasped her hand under the table, she knew she was ready to start talking.

"So, how did you two meet?" she asked, feeling her maternal instincts come through towards Dylan more than ever before. Internally, Norma was happy for her son, he was at the age where he should find someone to start a future with.

Dylan smiled at Julie and reached for her hand. "Actually, Remo introduced us. Julie is his sisters daughter" he explained, looking at her from across the table, signalling that she should tell the rest.

Julie gave him a slight nod, propping her elbow up on the table, and adverting her gaze on Norma and Alex. "I was in town with my mom and Dylan happened to be at my uncle's house the night we arrived. We just started making small talk and he offered to show me around town. He's just such a gentlemen, he really cares about people, you have raised quite a son" she chuckled, gripping his hand.

Norma smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I try my best" she chuckled. "How long have you two been seeing one another?" she asked, directing the question towards Dylan. He grinned at her, then flicked his eyes on Norma. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Um...we've been together about four months now" he smiled, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Julie looked back at him, her eyes lit up in delight. "The greatest four months of my life" she giggled quietly.

"You two are a cute couple" Norma commented, exchanging glances between her son and his girlfriend.

Julie smiled at her and nudged her head towards she and Alex, who was currently gripping her hand under the table. "You guys are too" she giggled, and rested her head in her hand. "So, how did you two meet?" she asked.

Dylan automatically exchanged a nervous glance towards Alex and Norma. She met his eyes anxiously and took a deep breath to redeem herself. She tried to stay calm, but feeling Alex squeeze her hand so tightly and knowing her son's eyes were watching her, waiting for her next story. Norma didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth, she was caught in between her morals and reality.

"Um...actually, Alex and I met when I first moved here. I was moving some stuff into the house and it was pretty late, he and another deputy were driving by and they decided to check up on me" she smiled, flicking her eyes on Alex.

Alex knew it was his turn to continue their story, he couldn't promise it was going to be "meet cute". He cleared his throat and propelled his body forward. "So, I walked up to her, introduced myself, and made sure everything was okay. Then we got to talking...and that was pretty much it. She has this wonderful sense of humor and the prettiest pair of eyes I'd ever seen in all of White Pine Bay" he exclaimed, being cheesy in the best kind of way. Norma's heart softened at his words of praise, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, under the table she rubbed the top of his hand affectionately.

"Aw, that's so cute!" she squealed, her young heart soaring at the sweet story he told. Even Dylan was taken aback by the way Alex spoke of his mother...it was certainly a difference from Sam or George

Dylan gave a slight nod and rose from the table, feeling a little tense. "Well, it's getting late, and we've been here a while. Are you ready to go, sweetie?" he asked, looking at Julie. She rose with him and shrugged. Norma scanned them both up and down. "Well, it was nice meeting you" she smiled, waving to the young girl.

"You as well" she replied as her and Dylan departed from the table. Norma watched them go and proceeded to snuggle herself into Alex's shoulder. "She seemed nice" he said, rubbing his hand along her arm. Norma nodded and glanced up at him.

"I'm just a little miffed Dylan didn't tell me he was seeing someone. You would think if they've been together for a whole four months he would have said _something._..or at least hinted at it" she scoffed, picking up the menu that sat at the corner of the table.

"Eh...when I was his age, I was really quiet about my girlfriends too. I wouldn't worry about it too much" he reassured her, kissing the top of her head.

Norma shrugged and flipped through the plastic pages of her menu. "Your probably right. I mean...we were always pretty distant. We only started re-connecting a few months ago" she explained.

"Yeah, it's totally normal for him to store that information from you. Sometimes it's really hard for a guy to open up and admit he is seeing somebody...especially to his mother" he admitted, gently rubbing his fingertips along her hip.

She stayed silent, eyeing the Long Island Ice Tea on the menu.

"Now, what do you want to drink?"

* * *

Alex and Norma left the bar a few hours later, both a bit tipsy. They made their way to the car and headed back to the motel, Alex being extremely cautious as he drove through the winding roads of White Pine Bay. Norma leaned on his shoulder as he drove. Alex peared at her, the moonlight accenting her face perfectly, not missing one bit of her.

The stayed silent, pulling into the closest lot towards Norma's house. She twisted her body so she faced him, "Wanna sleepover?" she asked, grinning at him.

"What kind of question is that?" he joked, getting out of the car, and making his way over to her side, opening the door for her. She got out and smiled at him, loving what a gentleman he was to her. Norma clutched his hand and started walking towards her house.

Alex pulled back, letting their hands break apart for a moment. "Wait, I need a pair of pajamas from my room if I'm going to spend the night" he claimed, his eyes darting towards room 11. Norma let a sultry smile fall over her lips, "In what instance would you need clothing if you're staying over?". He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

They re-locked hands, making their way up her stairs. Norma reached down to retrieve the key under the welcome mat. She opened the front door, motioning for him to move inside. Once they were both in the house, Norma moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Alex entered the room and looked around, his eyes automatically hitting the record player perched in the corner. He paced over to it, seeing the stack of old 45's next to the player, he skimmed through them.

"Are all of these yours?" he asked her, holding a dusty 45 up with a curious look on his face.

She shook her head in silence. "No, actually. When Norman and I moved in, we found a bundle of ancient records. We just decided to keep them here as oppose to throwing them away" she explained, looking relaxed. Alex put one of the records on, watching it spin, and soon the soft crooning of The Everly Brothers started to fill the room.

He extended a hand out to Norma, she met his gaze and gave him a grin, accepting his hand. She hummed softly to the music as they danced around the room slowly. She tucked her head into his chest and he let his hands hold onto her waist tightly as they moved in time with one another. He lowered his mouth down to her ear, "You know how much I love you, right?".

This made Norma's heart swell with affection and adoration. She loved it when Alex said these kinds of things to her, it made her feel good about herself and their relationship. "Of course, but I never tire of hearing it" she smiled, kissing the side of his ear. "And you know I love you, don't you?" she cooed.

Alex nodded, kissing the side of her temple, and rubbing his thumbs over her waist. She pulled away with a mix of desire and passion in her dazzling orbs. "Why don't we finish this upstairs?" she asked seductively. Alex nodded, taking her hand as she led them both up the stairs. They both knew the magic of the night was far from over.

**Please leave me some kind of comment and let me know what you think(: **


End file.
